langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Al doilea sex/VI
Capitolul II Pentru a confirma această analiză a mitului feminin aşa cum ni se propune el în mod colectiv, vom considera aspectul singular şi sincretic pe care 1-a luat la diverşi scriitori. Atitudinea faţă de femeie a lui Montherlant, D. H. Lawrence, Claudel, Breton, Stendhal ni s-a părut, între altele, tipică. I MONTHERLANT SAU PÎINEA DEZGUSTULUI Montherlant se înscrie în lunga tradiţie a bărbaţilor care au reluat pe socoteala lor maniheismul orgolios al lui Pitagora. El crede, după Nietzsche, că numai epocile de slăbiciune au exaltat Eternul Feminin şi că eroul trebuie să se revolte împotriva ideii de Magna Mater. Specialist al eroismului, el se apucă să o detroneze. Femeia este noaptea, dezordinea, imanenţa. „Aceste tenebre convulsive nu sînt nimic mai mult decît femininul în stare pură"1, scrie el despre Sofia Tolstaia. După Montherlant, prostia şi josnicia bărbaţilor din zilele noastre au împrumutat o figură pozitivă deficienţelor feminine: se vorbeşte despre instinctul feminin, despre intuiţia lor, despre puterea lor de divinaţie, cînd ar trebui să fie denunţată lipsa lor de logică, ignoranţa încăpăţînată, incapacitatea lor de a sesiza realitatea; ele nu sînt, de fapt, nici bune observatoare, nici psihologi; misterul lor e o iluzie, insondabilele lor comori au profunzimea neantului; nu au să-i dea nimic bărbatului, nu pot decît săi fie dăunătoare. Pentru Montherlant, în primul rînd mama este cel mai mare duşman; într-o piesă din tinereţe, înfăţişa o mamă care-1 împiedica pe fiul ei să aibă o existenţă angajată; în Exilul, în Campionii olimpici, adolescentul care voia să se consacre unui sport este „împiedicat" de egoismul temător al mamei sale; în Celibatarii, în Fetele, mama este descrisă 1 Despre femei. 230 sub o înf i are odioas . Crima sa este aceea de a voi s ăţş ă ă-şi păstreze fiul pentru totdeauna închis în adîncimile pîntecelui ei; ea îl mutilează ca să-1 poată acapara şi umple astfel vidul steril al fiinţei ei; este cea mai deplorabilă dintre educatoare; ea retează aripile copilului, îl ţine departe de culmile la care aspiră, îl îndobitoceşte şi îl umileşte. Dar prin reproşurile explicite pe care Montherlant i le adresează propriei sale mame, e limpede că el detestă, în ea, propria sa naştere. Se crede zeu, se vrea zeu: pentru că este bărbat, pentru că este un „om superior", pentru că este Montherlant. Zeii nu sînt născuţi; trupul lor, dacă au unul, este o voinţă turnată în muşchi tari şi ascultători, nu un trup locuit surd de viaţă şi de moarte; el o face răspunzătoare pe mama sa de această carne perisabilă, contingenţă, vulnerabilă, pe care o reneagă. „Singurul loc vulnerabil din trupul lui Ahile era acela de unde îl ţinuse mama sa."1 Montherlant n-a vrut niciodată să-şi asume condiţia umană; ceea ce numeşte orgoliul său este, încă de la început, o fugă înspăimîntată din faţa riscurilor pe care le presupune o libertate angajată în lume printr-un trup; el pretinde că afirmă libertatea, dar refuză angajarea; fără legături, fără rădăcini, se visează o subiectivitate închisă în sine însăşi în chip suveran; amintirea originii sale trupeşti îi tulbură acest vis, şi atunci recurge la acest procedeu care îi este familiar: în loc să o depăşească, o repudiază. În ochii lui Montherlant, iubita este la fel de nefastă ca şi mama; ea îl împiedică pe bărbat să reînvie în el zeul; soarta femeii, declară el, este viaţa în ceea ce are ea imediat; ea se hrăneşte cu senzaţii, se tăvăleşte în imanenţă, are mania fericirii; vrea să-1 închidă pe bărbat între aceste limite; nu simte elanul transcendenţei sale, nu are simţul măreţiei; îşi iubeşte amantul datorită slă biciunii, şi nu forţei sale, datorită tristeţii, şi nu bucuriei sale; îl vrea dezarmat, nefericit, într-atît încît doreşte, împotriva oricărei evidenţe, să-1 convingă de nimicnicia lui. El o depăşeşte, şi prin aceasta îi scapă: ea înţelege să-1 reducă la propria-i măsură pentru a pune stăpînire pe el. Căci ea are nevoie de el deoarece nu-şi este sieşi suficientă, fiind o fiinţă parazitară. Prin ochii lui Dominique, Montherlant face să apară trecătoarele din Ranelagh „atîmate de braţul amanţilor lor ca nişte făpturi nevertebrate, semănînd cu nişte mari melci deghizaţi"2; cu excepţia sportivelor, femeile sînt, după el, nişte fiinţe incomplete, predestinate sclaviei; moi şi fără muşchi, nu au nici o priză asupra lumii; de aceea se străduiesc din greu să-şi cîştige un amant sau, mai bine, un soţ. Mitul insectei-călugăriţe nu este, după cîte ştiu, utilizat de Montherlant, dar el îi regăseşte conţinutul; a iubi, pentru femeie, înseamnă a devora; pretinde să se dăruiască, şi nu face decît să ia. 1 Despre femei. - Visul. 231 Montherlant citează strigătul Sofiei Tolstaia: „Eu trăiesc prin el, pentru el; cer acelaşi lucru în ceea ce mă priveşte", denunţă pericolele unei asemenea iubiri furioase şi află un teribil adevăr în cuvintele Ecleziastului: „Un bărbat care-ţi vrea răul e mai bun decît o femeie care-ţi vrea binele". El invocă experienţa lui Lyautey: „Acela dintre oamenii mei care se însoară este un bărbat redus la jumătate". Mai ales pentru „bărbatul superior" consideră el că este nefastă căsătoria; este o îmburghezire ridicolă; cum s-ar putea imagina o „doamnă Eschil" sau o propoziţie de genul „Diseară cinez la soţii Dante"? Prestigiul unui mare om este slăbit de căsătorie; şi, mai ales, mariajul sfarmă magnifica solitudine a eroului; acesta „are nevoie să nu fie distras de la sine însuşi"1. Am spus deja că Montherlant a ales o liberate fără obiect, adică preferă o iluzie de autonomie autenticei libertăţi care se angajează în lume; el înţelege să apere această disponibilitate împotriva femeii, care îi este o povară, care-1 apasă. „Era, în chip extrem de dur, simbolic faptul că un bărbat nu putea merge drept pentru că femeia pe care o iubea îl ţinea de braţ."2 „Ardeam, şi ea mă stinge. Mergeam pe ape, şi ea se agaţă de braţul meu, mă face să mă scufund."3 Cum de are ea atîta putere, cînd este numai absen , s ţă ărăcie, negaţivitate, iar magia ei este iluzorie? Montherlant nu explică acest lucru. El spune numai, cu mîndrie, că „Leul pe bună dreptate se teme de ţînţar"4 Dar răspunsul este mai mult decît evident: e uşor să te crezi suveran cînd eşti singur, să te crezi tare cînd refuzi cu grijă să iei asupra ta orice povară. Montherlant a ales facilitatea; pretinde a avea cultul valorilor dificile: dar caută să le atingă fără efort. „Coroanele pe care ni le dăm nouă înşine sînt singurele care merită să fie purtate", spune regele din Pasiphae. Principiu comod. Montherlant îşi pune o mulţime de lauri pe frunte, se drapează în purpură; dar ar fi de ajuns o privire străină pentru a se dovedi că diademele sale sînt de hîrtie colorată şi că, precum regele din povestea lui Andersen, este gol-goluţ. Să mergi pe ape în vis este mult mai puţin obositor decît să înaintezi în realitate pe cărările pămîntului. Şi de aceea leul Montherlant evită cu teroare ţînţarul feminin: se teme de proba realului.5 \ Despre femei. - Fetele. 3 Ibidem. 4 Ibidem. 5 Acest proces este cel pe care Adler îl consideră ca fund originea clasică a psihozelor. Individul, împărţit între o „voinţă de putere" şi un ..complex de inferioritate", pune între el şi societate cea mai mare distanţă posibilă, pentru a nu ti nevoit să înfrunte proba realului. El ştie că aceasta i-ar nuna pretenţiile pe care nu şi le poate menţine decît în umbra relei-credinţe. 232 Dacă Montherlant ar fi demascat într-adevăr mitul eternului feminin, ar fi trebuit să fie felicitat; prin negarea Femeii, femeile pot fi ajutate să se asume ca fiinţe umane. Dar, precum am văzut, el nu aruncă în aer Idolul, ci îl converteşte în monstru. Şi el crede în această obscură şi ireductibilă esenţă: feminitatea; el crede că, după Aristotel şi Sfîntul Toma, aceasta se defineşte în mod negativ; femeia este femeie pentru căi lipseşte virilitatea; acesta este destinul pe care fiecare femeie trebuie să-1 îndure, fără a-1 putea modifica. Cea care pretinde să i se sustragă se situează pe treapta cea mai de jos la scară umană; ea nu reuşeşte să devină bărbat şi renunţă să mai fie femeie; nu mai este decît o derizorie caricatură, o aparenţă înşelătoare; faptul că este un trup şi o conştiinţă nu-i conferă nici un fel de realitate: platonician cînd îi convine, Montherlant pare a considera că numai Ideile de feminitate şi de virilitate posedă fiinţa; individul care nu participă nici la una, nici la cealaltă nu are decît o aparenţă de realitate. El condamnă fără drept de apel aceşti „vîrcolaci" care au îndrăzneala să se afirme ca subiecte autonome, să gîndească, să acţioneze. Şi vrea să dovedească, făcînd portretul Andreei Hacquebaut, că orice femeie care se străduieşte să facă din sine un personaj se preschimbă într-o marionetă care rînjeşte. Bineînţeles că Andree este urîtă, dizgraţioasă, prost îmbrăcată şi chiar murdară, cu unghiile şi antebraţele de o curăţenie îndoielnică: puţina cultură care i se atribuie a fost suficientă pentru a ucide în ea orice feminitate; Costals ne asigură că ea este inteligentă, dar, la fiecare pagină pe care io consacră, Montherlant ne convinge de stupiditatea ei. Costals pretinde că simte faţă de ea simpatie; Montherlant o face să ne fie odioasă. Prin această abilă ambiguitate, ni se dovedeşte prostia inteligenţei feminine, se afirmă că o dizgraţie originară perverteşte în femeie toate calităţile virile spre care aspiră. Montherlant binevoieşte să facă o excepţie în ceea ce priveşte sportivele; prin exerciţiile autonome ale trupului lor, acestea pot să-şi cîştige un spirit, un suflet; şi totuşi ar fi uşor să fie coborîte de pe aceste înălţimi; Montherlant se îndepărtează cu delicateţe de atleta cîştigătoare în cursa de o mie de metri, căreia îi consacră un imn entuziast; nu se îndoieşte că ar putea-o seduce uşor şi vrea s-o cruţe de această decădere. Dominique nu a reuşit să stea pe culmile pe care o chema Alban; s-a îndrăgostit de el: „Cea care fusese numai spirit i numai suflet transpira, mirosea urît, tu ea înecîndu-se"ş ş 1. Indignat, Alban o alungă. O femeie care prin disciplina sportului a ucis în ea trupul poate fi stimată; dar o existenţă autonomă turnată într-un trup de femeie este un scandal odios; trupul feminin este detestabil ime- 1 Visul. 233 diat ce este locuit de o conştiinţă. Femeii i se potriveşte cel mai bine să fie pur şi simplu trup. Montherlant aprobă atitudinea orientală: ca obiect al plăcerii, sexul slab are un loc pe pămînt, umil, fără îndoială, dar valabil; îşi află justificarea numai şi numai în plăcerea pe care i-o oferă bărbatului. Femeia ideală este perfect stupidă şi perfect supusă; este întotdeauna gata să-1 primească pe bărbat, şi nu-i cere niciodată nimic. Astfel este Douce, pe care Alban o apreciază, cînd are chef: „Douce, admirabil de proastă şi tot mai rîvnită pe măsură ce este mai proastă... inutilă în afara momentelor dragostei, cînd o evită cu o blîndeţe fermă"1. Astfel este mica arăboaică Radidja, animal liniştit bun pentru făcut dragoste, care acceptă cu docilitate plăcerea şi banii. Astfel ne putem imagina acest „animal feminin", femeia întîlnită într-un tren ^spaniol: „Avea un aer atît de abrutizat, încît am început s-o doresc"2 Autorul explică: „Ceea ce este agasant la femei e pretenţia raţiunii; dacă îşi exagerează animalitatea, prefigurează supraomenescul"3. Totuşi, Montherlant nu are mentalitatea unui sultan oriental; îi lipseşte mai întîi senzualitatea. Este departe de a se delecta fără nici un gînd ascuns cu „animalele feminine"; ele sînt bolnave, nesănătoase, niciodată cu totul curate"4 Costals ne mărturiseşte că părul băieţilor miroase mai tare şi mai frumos decît acela al femeilor; adesea simte dezgust faţă de Solange, în faţa „acestui miros dulceag, care aproape căi făcea greaţă, şi a acestui trup fără muşchi, fără nervi, ca un melc alb"5. El visează îmbrăţişări mai demne de el, între egali, în care tandreţea s-ar naşte din forţa învinsă... Orientalul gustă cu voluptate femeia, şi prin aceasta se stabileşte între amanţi o reciprocitate carnală: acest lucru îl arată ardentele invocaţii din Cintarea Cîntârilor, poveştile din O mie şi una de nopţi şi atîtea poezii arabe scrise spre gloria iubitelor; totuşi, există şi femei rele; dar există şi femei savuroase, iar bărbatul senzual se abandonează în braţele lor cu încredere, fără a fi umilit prin asta. În timp ce eroul lui Montherlant este totdeauna în defensivă: „A lua fără să fii luat, singura formulă acceptabilă între bărbatul superior şi femeie"6. El este gata să vorbească despre momentul dorinţei, care i se pare un moment agresiv, viril, şi îl ascunde pe acela al juisării; poate ar risca să descopere că şi el transpiră, gîfîie, „miroase unt"; dar nu: cine ar îndrăzni să-i respire mirosul, să-i simtă umezeala? Carnea sa dezarmată nu există 1 Visul. - Micuţa infantă de Castilia 3 Fetele. 4 Ibidem. 3 Ibidem. 6 Ibidem. 234 pentru nimeni, pentru că nu este nimeni în faţa lui: el este singura conştiinţă, o pură prezenţă transparentă şi suverană; dacă pentru conştiinţa lui însăşi plăcerea există, nu ţine seama de ea: ar însemna să o recunoască ca fiind superioară. Vorbeşte cu complezenţă despre plăcerea pe care o dă, niciodată despre aceea pe care o primeşte; a primi înseamnă dependenţi „Ceea ce-i cer femeii este să-i fac plăcere"1; căldura vie a voluptăţii ar fi o complicitate, şi el nu admite nici una; preferă singurătatea măreaţă a dominaţiei. Caută alături de femei nu satisfacţii senzuale, ci cerebrale. i în primul rînd le caut pe acelea al unui orgoliu care dore te s Ş ă ş ă se exprime, dar fără a risca nimic. În faţa femeii „ai acelaşi sentiment ca în faţa calului sau a taurului pe care trebuie să-1 îmblînzeşti: aceeaşi incertitudine şi aceeaşi dorinţă de a-ţi măsura puterea"2. Ar fi foarte îndrăzneţ să-ţi masori puterea cu alţi bărbaţi; ei ar interveni în această încercare; ar impune baremuri neprevăzute, ar da un verdict străin; în faţa unui taur, a unui cal, rămîi propriul tău judecător, ceea ce este infinit mai sigur. Tot astfel, cu o femeie, dacă este bine aleasă, rămîi singur în faţa ei: „în iubirea mea nu este egalitate, pentru că în femeie caut copilul". Acest adevăr evident nu explică nimic: de ce caută în femeie copilul, şi nu egala sa? Montherlant ar fi mai sincer dacă ar declara că el, Montherlant, nu are egal; şi, mai exact, că nici nu vrea să aibă; semenul său îl înspăimîntă. Pe vremea Campionilor olimpici admira în sport rigoarea competiţiilor ce creează ierarhii cu care nu se poate trişa; dar el însuşi nu a înţeles această lecţie; în tot restul operei şi al vieţii sale, eroii săi, ca şi el, se sustrag oricărei confruntări: ei sînt înconjuraţi de animale, de peisaje, de copii, de femei-copii, niciodată de semenii lor. Altădată îndrăgostit de aspra luciditate a sportului, Montherlant nu acceptă ca iubite decît femei de care orgoliul său temător nu trebuie să se teamă că va fi judecat; le alege „pasive şi vegetale", infantile, stupide, venale. Va evita sistematic să le atribuie o conştiinţă; dacă descoperă vreo urmă de conştiinţă la ele, se cabrează, le părăseşte; nu este vorba să stabilească nici un raport intersubiectiv cu femeia; ea nu trebuie să fie decît un obiect însufleţit în regatul bărbatului; niciodată nu va fi privită ca subiect; niciodată nu se va ţine cont de punctul ei de vedere. Eroul lui Montherlant are o morală care se crede arogantă şi care nu este decît comodă: nu-i pasă decît de raporturile cu sine însuşi. Se leagă de femeie - sau mai curînd leagă femeia de el - nu pentru a se bucura de ea, ci pentru a se bucura de sine: fiind absolut inferioară, existenţa femeii dezvăluie substanţiala, indestructibila şi esenţiala superioritate a bărbatului, şi aceasta fără nici un risc. 1 Fetele. - Micuţa infamă de Castilia. 235 Astfel, prostia lui Douce îi îngăduie lui Alban „să reconstituie într-o oarecare măsură senzaţiile semizeului antic căsătorindu-se cu o Gîscă fabuloasă'"1. Cum o atinge pe Solange, iată-1 pe Costals metamorfozat într-un leu superb: „Abia se aşezaseră unul lîngă altul, şi el puse mîna pe coapsa fetei (peste rochie), apoi o ţinu în mijlocul trupului ei, ca un leu care-şi ţine laba peste halca de carne pe care şi-a cucerit-o...""- Acest gest pe care, în obscuritatea cinematografelor, atîţia bărbaţi îl fac în fiecare zi cu modestie, Costals îl anunţă ca fiind „gestul primitiv al Domnului"?1. Dacă ar avea acelaşi simţ al grandorii, amanţii, soţii care şi-ar îmbrăţişa iubita înainte să o posede ar beneficia la preţ ieftin de aceste metamorfoze senioriale. „Adulmeca vag chipul acestei femei, asemenea unui leu care, sfîşrind carnea pe care o ţine în labe, se opreşte din cînd în cînd ca s-o lingă"4. Acest orgoliu carnivor nu este singura plăcere pe care femela i-o dă masculului; ea este pentru el pretextul de a face, liber şi fără nici un risc, doar de încercare, experienţa propriului său suflet. Într-o noapte, Costals se va amuza să sufere pînă cînd, sătul de gustul durerii sale, îşi înfige dinţii, cu veselie, într-o pulpă de pui. Nu poţi să-ţi permiţi decît rar un asemenea capriciu. Dar există şi alte bucurii mai puternice sau mai subtile De exemplu, condescendenţa: Costals binevoieşte să răspundă unor scrisori de la femei, şi uneori cu grijă: unei ţărăncuţe inspirate îi scrie, la sfîrşitul unei dizertaţii pedante: „Mă îndoiesc că mă poţi înţelege, dar e mai bine decît dacă m-aş fi coborît pînă la tine"-"', li place uneori să modeleze o femeie după propria-i imagine: „Vreau să fii pentru mine ca un fel de veşmînt... nu te-am ridicat pînă la mine ca să fii altceva decît mine..."6 Se amuză făurindu-i lui Solange cîteva amintiri frumoase Dar mai ales cînd se culcă cu o femeie îşi simte, îmbătat de bucurie, generozitatea: este cel care aduce bucuria, căldura, pacea, for a, pl cerea, i aceste bog ii pe care le risipe te îl cople esc. ţ ă ş ăţ ş ş El nu le datorează nimic iubitelor sale; adesea, pentru a se asigura de acest lucru, le plăteşte; chiar atunci cînd împreunarea este la egalitate, femeia îi rămîne fără reciprocitate obligată; ea nu dă nimic, el este cel care ia. De aceea i se pare absolut normal ca, după ce o deflorează pe Solange, să o trimită la toaletă; chiar dacă o femeie este îndrăgită cu tandreţe, ar fi de mirare ca un bărbat să se jeneze pentru ea; el este masculul de drept divin, ea este prin dreptul divin menită bideului şi ingatorului. Orgoliul lui Costals imită aici atît de 1 Visul. 4 Ibid. * Ibui. 6 Ibui. 236 fidel bădărănia, încît nu se ştie prea bine ce-1 deosebeşte de un co-mis-voiajor necioplit Prima datorie a unei femei este să se supună exigenţelor generozităţii sale; cînd presupune că Solange nu-i apreciază mîngîierile, Costals turbează de furie. Dacă o iubeşte pe Radidja, este pentru că faţa ei se iluminează de bucurie imediat cum o pătrunde. Atunci bărbatul este încîntat simţindu-se în acelaşi timp animal de pradă şi prinţ magnific. Ne întrebăm totuşi cu perplexitate de unde poate veni beţia de a lua şi de a satisface dacă femeia posedată şi satisfăcută nu este decît un biet obiect, carne fadă în care palpită un surogat de conştiinţă. Cum de poate Costals să-şi piardă atît de mult timp cu aceste sărmane creaturi? Aceste contradicţii ne oferă măsura unui orgoliu care nu este decît vanitate. O delectare mai subtilă a bărbatului puternic şi generos, a stăpî-nului, este mila pentru rasa.nefericită. Costals, din cînd în cînd, se emoţionează simţind în inima sa atîta gravitate fraternă, atîta simpatie pentru cei umili, atîta „milă pentru femei". Ce poate fi mai înduioşător decît blîndeţea neprevăzută a fiinţelor dure? El trezeşte în el însuşi nobile imagini de Epinal cînd se apleacă asupra acestor animale rănite care sînt femeile. Chiar şi pe sportive îi place să le vadă învinse, rănite, hărţuite, lovite; cît despre celelalte, le vrea cît mai dezarmate posibil. Menstruaţia îl dezgustă, ş i totuşi Costals ne mărturiseşte că „întotdeauna le preferase pe femei în acele zile în care le ştia atinse de indispoziţia lor lunară..."' I se întîmplă să cedeze acestei mile; merge pînă la a face promisiuni, chiar dacă nu şi le ţine; promite s-o ajute pe Andree, s-o ia de soţie pe Solange. Cînd mila îi părăseşte sufletul, promisiunile mor: oare nu are dreptul să se contrazică? El face regulile jocului pe care-1 joacă avîndu-se drept singur partener pe sine însuşi. Nu este de ajuns ca femeia să fie inferioară, jalnică: Montherlant vrea ca ea să fie demnă de dispreţ. Uneori pretinde că lupta dintre dorinţă şi dispreţ este o dramă patetică: „Ah! să doreşti ceea ce dis preţuieşti, ce tragedie!... A trebui să atragi şi să respingi aproape cu acelaşi gest, să aprinzi şi să arunci repede, aşa cum faci cu un chibrit, iată tragedia raporturilor noastre cu femeile!"2 De fapt, nu e nici o tragedie, decît, poate, din punctul de vedere - neglijabil - al chibritului. Cît despre cel care-1 aprinde, cu grijă să nuşi ardă degetele, este mai mult decît evident că această gimnastică îl încîntă. Dacă a „don ceea ce dispreţuieşte" n-ar fi capriciul său, n-ar refuza sistematic să dorească ceea ce preţuieşte: Alban n-ar refuza-o pe Dominique; ar 1 Fetele 2 Micuţa infamă de Castilia. 237 alege să „iubească în egalitate"; n-ar putea evita să dispreţuiască atît ceea ce doreşte: la urma urmei, nu înţelegem a priori de ce o micuţă dansatoare spaniolă tînără, drăguţă, impetuoasă, simplă, este atît de demnă de dispreţ; oare pentru că este săracă, de origine joas , f r cultur ? Acestea nu sînt, credem noi, într-adev r ni ă ă ă ă ă şte tare în ochii lui Montherlant Ci o dispreţuieşte ca femeie, de la început; el chiar spune că nu misterul feminin trezeşte visele bărbaţilor, ci aceste vise creează misterul; dar şi el proiectează în obiect ceea ce pretinde subiectivitatea lui. Nu le dispreţuieşte pe femei pentru că ar fi demne de dispreţ, ci tocmai pentru că vrea să le dispreţuiască i se par abjecte. Se simte urcat pe culmi cu atît mai mai înalte cu cît între ele şi el distanţa este mai mare; aceasta explică faptul că alege pentru eroii săi nişte îndrăgostite atît de jalnice; marelui scriitor Costals îi opune o fată bătrînă din provincie, chinuită de pofte sexuale şi de plictis şi o mic-burgheză de extremă dreaptă, stupidă şi interesată; aceasta înseamnă că un individ superior este cîntărit cu nişte măsuri foarte umile: rezultatul acestei prudenţe stîngace este că el ni se pare foarte mic. Dar nu contează, Costals se crede măreţ. Cele mai umile slăbiciuni ale femeii ajung pentru a-i hrăni mîndria. Un text din Fetele ni se pare deosebit de semnificativ. Înainte de a se culca cu Costals, Solange îşi face toaleta de noapte. „Ea trebuie să meargă la baie, şi Costals îşi aminteşte de iapa pe care o avusese odată, atît de mîndră, atît de delicată încît niciodată nu urina, nici nu se balega atunci cînd era călare pe ea." Aici este evidentă ura faţă de trup (gîndul ne poartă la Swift: Celia se caca), voinţa de a asimila femeia unui animal domestic, refuzul de a-i recunoaşte orice autonomie, chiar şi una de ordin urinar; dar mai ales, în timp ce Costals se indignează, uită că şi el are o vezică şi un colon; tot astfel, cînd îi este greaţă de o femeie scăldată în sudoare şi în miros, el îşi aboleşte toate secreţiile personale: este un spirit pur, servit de muşchi, şi un sex de oţel. „Dispreţul este mai nobil decît dorinţa" declară Monthertant în La Fîntînile Dorinţei, iar Alvaro afirmă: „Pîinea mea este dezgustul"1. Ce alibi formidabil este dispreţul cînd se complace în el însuşi! Prin faptul că individul contemplă şi judecă, se simte radical altul decît Celălalt care este condamnat, se spală gratis de tarele de care este acuzat. Cu cîtă îmbatare exaltă Montherlant, toată viaţa lui, dispreţul său faţă de oameni! îi ajunge să le denunţe prostia ca să se creadă inteligent, laşitatea, pentru a se crede curajos. La începutul Ocupaţiei, se dedă unei adevărate orgii a dispreţului faţă de contemporanii săi învinşi: el nu este nici francez, nici învins; planează pe deasupra tuturor. Prin întorsătura unei fraze hotărăşte că el, Montherlant, care acuză, nu a 1 Maestrul Ordinului de Santiago. 238 ficut nimic mai mult decît ceilalţi pentru a preveni înfrîngerea; nici măcar nu a consimţit să fie ofiţer; dar imediat începe din nou să acuze, cu o furie care îl duce foarte departe.1 Dacă afectează că e nefericit din pricina dezgusturilor sale, este pentru a le simţi cu mai multă sinceritate. De fapt, află în ele atîtea înlesniri, încît caută sistematic să o antreneze pe femeie în abjecţie. Se amuză să le ispitească cu bani sau cu bijuterii pe fetele sărace: dacă acestea acceptă cadourile sale răuvoitoare, jubilează de bucurie. Joacă un joc sadic cu Andree pentru plăcerea de a o vedea înjosindu-se, nu pentru plăcerea de a o face să sufere. O îndeamnă pe Solange la infanticid; ea încuviinţează această perspectivă, şi atunci simţurile lui Costals se aprind: într-o exaltare a dispreţului, o posedă pe această ucigaşă virtuală. Cheia acestei atitudini, ne-o oferă fabula omizilor; oricare ar fi intenţia ei ascunsă, aceasta este prin sine însăşi destul de semnificativă.2 Urinînd peste nişte omizi, Montherlant se amuză cruţîndu-le pe unele, exterminîndu-le pe altele; le acordă o milă batjocoritoare celor ce se încăpăţînează să trăiască şi le lasă cu generozitate să-şi încerce norocul; acest joc îl încîntă. Fără omizi, jetul urinar n-ar fi fost decît o excreţie; el devine instrumentul vieţii şi al morţii; în faţa larvei tîrîtoare, bărbatul care se uşurează cunoaşte singurătatea despotică a lui Dumnezeu, fără a fi ameninţat de reciprocitate. Astfel, în faţa animalelor feminine, din înaltul piedestalului său, cînd crud, cînd tandru, drept şi capricios rînd pe rînd, dăruieşte, ia înapoi, copleşeşte, se înduioşează, se irită; nu se supune decît capriciului s u; este suveran, liber, unic. Dar trebuie ca ă aceste animale să nu fie decît animale; vor fi alese în acest scop, slăbiciunile lor vor fi flatate, vor fi tratate ca animale cu atîta înverşunare, încît vor sfîrşi prin a-şi accepta condiţia. Tot astfel, albii din Louisiana şi din Georgia sînt încîntaţi de măruntele pungăşii şi de minciunile negrilor: căci se simt confirmaţi în superioritatea pe care le-o conferă culoarea pielii lor; şi dacă vreunul dintre aceşti negri se încăpăţînează să fie cinstit, va fi maltratat şi mai tare. În acest fel se practica sistematic, în lagărele de concentrare, înjosirea oamenilor: rasa Stăpînilor găsea în această abjecţie dovada ca era o rasă supraomenească. Această întîlnire nu are nimic întîmplător. Se cunoaşte destul de bine faptul că Montherlant admiră ideologia nazistă. Este încîntat să vadă crucile încîrligate - Roata solară - triumfînd într-una dintre sărbătorile Soarelui. „Victoria Roţii solare nu este numai victoria Soarelui, victorie a păgînismului. Este victoria principiului solar, care face ca totul să se învîrtească... Văd triumfînd în această lumină prin- 1 Solstiţiul de vară. pag. 301. 2 Ibidem. 239 cipiul de care sînt îmbibat, pe care l-am cîntat, pe care, cu întreaga mea conştiinţă, îl simt guvernîndu-mi viaţa."1 Se ştie şi cu cît simţ pertinent al măreţiei le-a propus ca exemplu francezilor, în timpul Ocupaţiei, pe germanii care „respiră marele stil al forţei"2. Aceeaşi înclinaţie panicată spre facilitate care îl făcea să fugă din faţa egalilor săi îl determină să se aşeze în genunchi în faţa învingătorilor: prin această îngenunchere, speră identificarea cu ei; iată-1 învingător, aşa cum a dorit întotdeauna, în lupta fie cu un taur, fie cu omizile sau cu femeile, fie cu viaţa însăşi şi cu libertatea. E drept să afirmăm că, de dinainte de victorie chiar, îi ridica în slăvi pe „vrăjitorii totalitari"3 Ca şi ei, fusese întotdeauna nihilist, detestase întotdeauna oamenii. „Oamenii nu merită nici măcar să fie conduşi (şi nu este nevoie ca omenirea să-ţi fi făcut ceva ca s-o deteşti într-un asemenea hal)4'; ca şi ei, credea că anumite fiinţe, rase, naţiuni sau el însuşi, Montherlant, deţin un privilegiu absolut care le conferă asupra semenilor lor toate drepturile. Toată morala sa justifică şi cheamă războiul şi persecuţiile. Pentru a ne da seama de atitudinea sa faţă de femei, se cuvine să examinăm această etică îndeaproape. Căci, în sfîrşit, va trebui să ve dem în numele cărei idei sînt ele condamnate._ Mitologia nazistă avea o structură istorică: nihilismul exprima disperarea germană; cultul eroului servea nişte scopuri pozitive pentru care au murit milioane de soldaţi. Atitudinea lui Montherlant nu are nici o contraparte pozitivă şi nu exprimă decît propria sa alegere existenţială. De fapt, acest erou a ales teama. În orice conştiinţă există o pretenţie la suveranitate: dar ea nu s-ar putea confirma decît riscînd; nici o superioritate nu este dată niciodată, pentru că, redus la subiec tivitatea sa, omul nu este nume; ierarhiile se pot stabili numai între actele şi înfăptuirile oamenilor: Montherlant însuşi ştie aceasta. „Nu avem, de drept, decît lucrurile pe care sîntem gata să le riscăm." Dai el nu a voit niciodată să se rişte în mijlocul semenilor săi. Şi pentru că nu vrea să o înfrunte, aboleşte omenirea. „Obstacolul care te face să turbezi al fiinţelor", spune regele din Regina moartă. Ele sînt iri tante pentru că dezmint „feeria" complezentă pe care vanitosul şi-o creează în jur. El trebuie deci să le nege. Este remarcabil că nici una dintre operele lui Montherlant nu ne descrie un conflict de la bărbat la bărbat; coexistenţa este cea mai mare dramă a lumii vii; el o eludează; eroul lui se ridică întotdeauna singur în faţa animalelor, a copiilor, a femeilor, a peisajelor; este prada propriilor sale dorinţe (ca regina din Pasiphae), sau a propriilor sale exigenţe (ca Maestrul 1 Solstiţiul de vară. pag. 308. ; Ibidem. pag. 199. ■> Echmocnul de toamnă, pag. 57. 4 La fîiuhiile domne,. 240 Ordinului de Santiago), dar nu este niciodat nimeni al turi de ă ă eL Nici Alban, în Visul, nu are prieteni: cînd Prinet este viu, îl dispreţuieşte, nu-1 exaltă decît după ce moare. Opera, ca şi viaţa lui Montherlant, nu admite decît o singură conştiinţă. Dintr-o dată, orice sentiment dispare din acest univers; nu poate exista nici un efort intersubiectiv dacă nu există decît un subiect Dragostea este derizorie: dar nu în numele prieteniei este de dispreţuit, căci „prietenia nu are viscere"1. Şi orice solidaritate umană este refuzată cu măreţie. Eroul nu a fost născut, el nu este limitat în spaţiu sau în timp: „Nu văd nici un motiv rezonabil să mă interesez de lucrurile exterioare care-mi sînt contemporane mai mult de acelea din oricare alt timp trecut'.'2. Nimic din ceea ce i se întîmplă altcuiva nu contează pentru el: „La drept vorbind, evenimentele n-au contat niciodată prea mult pentru mine. Nu-mi plăceau din ele decît razele pe care le trimiteau în mine, traversîndu-mă... Să fie deci ceea ce vor să fie..."3 Acţiunea este imposibilă: „Să fi avut ardoare, energie, îndrăzneală, şi să nu le fi putut pune la dispoziţia a nimic, din lipsă de credinţă în orice este omenesc !4" Aceasta echivalează cu a spune că orice transcendenţă este interzisă. Montherlant o recunoaşte. Dragostea şi prietenia sînt fleacuri, dispreţul împiedică acţiunea; nu crede în arta pentru artă, nu crede în Dumnezeu. Nu mai rămîne decît imanenţa plăcerii: „Singura mea ambiţie a fost să-mi folosesc mai bine decît alţii simţurile, scrie el în 1925"5. Şi din nou: „De fapt, ce vreau eu? Posesiunea fiinţelor care-mi plac în seninătate şi în poezie"6. Şi în 1941: „Eu, cel care acuză, ce-am făcut în aceşti douăzeci de ani? N-au fost decît un vis umplut de plăcerea mea. Am trăit în lung şi în lat, îmbătîndu-mă cu ceea ce îmi place: acest bouche a bouche cu viaţa!7" Fie. Dar nu cuiir.a tocmai pentru că se tăvăleşte în imanenţă este călcată în picioare femeia? Ce scopuri mai înalte, ce intenţii mai grandioase opune Montherlant dragostei posesive a mamei, a amantei? Şi el caută „posesiunea"; cît despre acel „bouche a bouche cu viaţa" multe femei ar putea să-i dea clasă. E adevărat că gustă de unul singur plăcerile insolite; cele pe care le poţi avea cu animalele, cu băieţii, cu fetiţele impubere; se indignează dacă o iubită pasionată nici nu se gîndeşte săi aducă în pat pe fetiţa ei de doisprezece ani; iată o meschinărie deloc solară. Nu ştie el oare că senzualitatea femeilor nu 1 Lafîmînile dorinţei. ^ Posesiunea de sine, pag. 13. 3 Solstiţiul de vară, pag. 316. 4 La flntînile dorinţei. 5 Ibidem. 6 Ibidem. 7 Solstiţiul de vară, pag. 301. 241 este mai puţin chinuită decît aceea a bărbaţilor? Dacă ierarhia sexelor ar fi stabilită în funcţie de acest criteriu, probabil că femeile ar învinge. La drept vorbind, incoerenţele lui Montherlant sînt aici monstruoase, în numele „alternanţei", declară că, de vreme ce nimic nu contează, totul contează la fel de mult; el acceptă totul, vrea să cuprindă totul şi îi place ca largheţea spiritului său să le înspăimînte pe mamele de familie; totuşi, el este acela care reclama, pe vremea Ocupaţiei, o „inchiziţie"1 care ar cenzura filmele şi ziarele; coapsele fetelor americane îl scîrbesc, sexul strălucitor al taurului îi produce exaltare; fiecare cu gustul lui; fiecare recreează în felul său „feeria"; în numele căror valori marele destrăbălat scuipă cu dezgust peste orgiile altora? Pentru că nu sînt ale sale? Deci toată morala consistă în a fi Montherlant? Ar răspunde, evident, că a juisa nu este totul: contează felul în care o faci. Trebuie ca plăcerea să fie inversul renunţării şi ca volup-tuosul să se simtă croit dintr-o stofă de erou sau de sfînt. Dar multe femei sînt experte în a-şi concilia plăcerile cu înalta imagine pe care i-o fac despre ele însele. De ce am crede c visurile narcisiste ale ş ă lui Montherlant au mai mult preţ decît altele? Căci, de fapt, despre vise este vorba. Pentru că le refuză orice conţinut obiectiv, cuvintele cu care jonglează Montherlant: grandoare, sfinţenie, eroism, nu sînt decît fleacuri. Lui Montherlant ia fost teamă să-şi rişte superioritatea printre bărbaţi; pentru a se îmbăta cu acest vin exaltant, s-a retras în ceruri: cel Unic este, în mod cert, suveran. Se închide într-o cameră a mirajelor; oglinzile îi multiplică la infinit imaginea şi el crede că este de ajuns pentru a popula pămîntul; dar nu este decît un captiv, prizonier al lui însuşi. Se crede liber; dar şi-a alienat libertatea spre profitul eului său; modelează statuia lui Montherlant după norme împrumutate din imageria de Epinal Alban respingînd-o pe Dominique pentru că a văzut uitîndu-se în oglindă o figură de prostănac ilustrează această sclavie: nu eşti prostănac decît văzut de ochii altuia. Orgoliosul Alban îşi supune sufletul acestei conştiinţe colective pe care o dispreţuieşte. Libertatea lui Montherlant este o atitudine, nu o realitate. Acţiunea fiindu-i, în lipsa unui scop, imposibilă, se consolează cu gesturi: este un mim. Femeile îi sînt nişte parteneri comozi care-i dau replica, el este cel care acaparează rolul principal, se încinge cu lauri şi se drapează în purpură; dar totul se petrece pe scena sa privată; aruncat pe piaţa publică, în lumină adevărată, sub un cer adevărat, actorul nu mai vede bine, se 1 ..Cerem un organism care să aibă putere discreţionară pentru a opn tot ceea ce crede că poate dăuna calităţii umane franceze. Un soi de Inchiziţie în numele calităţii umane franceze." (Solstiţiul de vară. pag. 270.) 242 clatină, nu se mai ţine pe picioare, cade. Într-un acces de luciditate, Costals strigă: „în fond, ce glumă sînt şi «victoriile» astea asupra femeilor!"1 într-adevăr. Valorile, isprăvile pe care ni le propune Montherlant sînt o tristă glumă. Faptele înalte care-1 ameţesc nu sînt nici ele decît nişte gesturi, niciodată acţiuni: îl tulbură sinuciderea lui Peregrinus, îndrăzneala lui Pasiphae, eleganţa japonezului care 1-a adăpostit sub umbrelă pe adversarul său înainte de al spinteca în duel. Dar declară că „persoana adversarului şi ideile pe care este de aşteptat să le reprezinte nu au deci atîta importanţă". Această declaraţie sună ciudat în 1941. Orice război este frumos, zice el, oricare ar fi sfirşitul; forţa este întotdeauna admirabilă, la orice ar folosi ea. „Lupta fără credinţă este formula la care ajungem în mod necesar dacă vrem să menţinem singura idee acceptabilă despre bărbat: aceea în care el este în acelaşi timp eroul şi înţeleptul." Dar este curios că nobila indiferenţă a lui Montherlant faţă de toate cauzele a înclinat nu către Rezistenţă, ci spre Revoluţia naţională, că suverana sa libertate a ales supunerea, şi că secretul înţelepciunii eroice 1-a căutat nu în opoziţie, ci la învingători. Nici acesta nu este un accident La asemenea mistificări ajunge pseudosublimul din Regina moartă sau din Maestrul Ordinului de Santiago. În aceste drame cu atît mai semnificative cu cît au mai multe pretenţii, vedem doi bărbaţi imperioşi care sacrifică orgoliului lor deşert nişte femei vinovate doar de a fi nişte fiinţe omeneşti; ele doresc dragostea şi fericirea terestră: pentru a le pedepsi, uneia i se ia viaţa, celeilalte, sufletul. Încă o dată, ne întrebăm: pentru ce? Autorul răspunde cu dispreţ: pentru nimic. El n-a vrut ca regele să o ucidă pe Ines din motive prea întemeiate; acest omor n-ar fi fost atunci decît o banală crimă politică. „De ce o ucid? Există fără îndoială un motiv, dar eu nu-1 disting prea bine", spune el. Motivul este acela că trebuie ca principiul solar să triumfe asupra banalităţii vieţii; dar acest principiu nu luminează, după cum am văzut, nici un scop; cere distrugerea doar, nimic mai mult Cît despre Alvaro, Montherlant ne spune într-o prefaţă că îl interesează, la anumiţi oameni ai vremii, „credinţa lor tranşantă, dispreţul lor pentru realitatea exterioară, gustul lor pentru ruină, furia lor de a distruge". Acestei furii, maestrul Ordinului de Santiago îi sacrifică propria sa fiică. Va fi împodobit cu apelativul strălucitor de mistic. Nu este oare o dovad de platitudine s preferi fericirea misticii? De fapt, ă ă sacrificiile şi renunţările nu au sens decît în perspectiva unui ţel, a unui scop uman; şi scopurile care depăşesc dragostea singulară, fericirea personală, nu pot apărea decît într-o lume care recunoaşte preţul 1 Fetele. 243 iubirii şi al fericirii; „morala midinetelor" este mai autentică decît feeriile vidului, pentru că îşi are rădăcinile în viaţă şi în realitate; iar de aici pot ţîşni aspiraţiile cele mai vaste. Ne-o imaginăm uşor pe Ines de Castro la Buchenwald, iar pe rege, grăbindu-se la ambasada Germaniei pentru raţiuni de Stat. Multe midinete au meritat, în timpul Ocupaţiei, un respect pe care nu i-1 acordăm lui Montherlant Cuvintele găunoase cu care se îndoapă sînt periculoase prin însuşi vidul lor: mistica supraomenească autorizează toate devastările temporale. Fapt este că, în dramele despre care vorbim, ea se afirmă prin două crime, una fizică şi cealaltă morală; Alvaro nu are prea mult pînă să devină - sălbatic, solitar, necunoscut - un mare inchizitor; nici regele, neînţeles, renegat, pînă să se transforme în Himmler. Sînt ucise femeile, sînt ucişi evreii, bărbaţii efeminaţi şi creştinii care au trecut de partea evreilor, este ucis tot ceea ce stîrneşte interesul sau plăcerea de a ucide în numele acestor idei. Numai prin negaţii pot fi afirmate misticile negative. Adevărata depăşire este un marş pozitiv înspre viitor, viitorul oamenilor. Falsul erou, pentru a se convinge că a ajuns departe, că planează în înălţimi, priveşte întotdeauna în jos, la picioarele sale; dispreţuieşte, acuză, oprimă, persecută, torturează, masacrează. Prin răul pe care -l face aproapelui său se crede superior acestuia. Acestea sînt culmile pe care Montherlant ni le arată mîndru cu degetul cînd îşi întrerupe acel „bouche ă bouche cu viaţa" despre care am pomenit. „Precum măgarul legat de acele norias* arabe, mă învîrt, mă învîrt, orb şi călcînd fără încetare pe propriile-mi urme. Numai că nu scot nici un strop de apă rece." Puţine lucruri am mai putea adăuga acestei mărturisiri pe care o semna în 1927 Montherlant. Apa rece nu a ţîşnit niciodată. Poate că Montherlant ar fi trebuit să aprindă rugul lui Peregrinus: ar fi fost soluţia cea mai logică. A preferat însă să se refugieze în propriul său cult. În loc să se dăruiască acestei lumi pe care nu ştia s-o fertilizeze, sa mulţumit să se oglindească în ea; şi şi-a organizat întreaga viaţă în interesul acestui miraj pe care nul vedea decît el. „Prinţii se simt bine în toate împrejurările, chiar şi în înfrîngere", scrie el; şi pentru că se complace în înfrîngere, se crede rege, A învăţat de Ia Nietzsche că „femeia este divertismentul erou lui" şi crede că ajunge să se distreze cu femeile pentru a fi consacrat ca erou. Restul este pe măsură. Cum spune Costnls: „în fond, ce glumă!" * Din spaniolul nona. cuvînt provenit din arabă - instalaţie hidraulică pentru scos apa din adîncunle păiiiîntului (n. tr.). 244 II D. H. LAWRENCE SAU ORGOLIUL FALIC Lawrence se situează la antipodul lui Montherlant El nu urmăreşte să definească raporturile singulare dintre femeie şi bărbat, ci să le reaşeze pe amîndouă în adevărul Vieţii. Acest adevăr nu este nici reprezentare, nici voinţă: el învăluie animalitatea în care fiinţa omenească îşi are rădăcinile. Lawrence refuză cu pasiune antiteza sex-cre-ier; există la el un optimism cosmic care se opune radical pesimismului lui Schopenhauer; voinţa de a trăi care se exprimă prin falus este bucurie: în el gîndirea şi acţiunea trebuie să-şi aibă izvorul, sub ameninţarea de a fi concept vid, mecanism steril. Ciclul pur sexual este insuficient pentru că recade în imanenţă: e sinonim cu moartea; dar este mai de preţ această realitate mutilată - sexul şi moartea -decît o existenţă separată de lutul trupesc. B rbatul nu numai c are nevoie, precum Anteu, s ating din cînd ă ă ă ă în cînd pămîntul; viaţa sa de bărbat trebuie să fie în întregime expresia virilităţii sale care presupune şi cere imediat femeia; aceasta nu este, deci, nici divertisment, nici pradă, nu este un obiect în faţa unui subiect, ci un pol necesar existenţei polului de semn opus. Bărbaţii care nu au cunoscut acest adevăr, de pildă Napoleon, au eşuat în destinul lor de bărbaţi: sînt nişte rataţi. Nu afirmîndu-şi singularitatea, ci împlinindu-şi generalitatea în chipul cel mai intens posibil se poate salva individul: fie că este bărbat sau femeie, nu trebuie niciodată să caute în relaţiile erotice triumful orgoliului său, nici exaltarea propriului sau eu; a se servi de sex ca de un instrument al voinţei este o greşeală ireparabilă; trebuie să sfarme barierele eului, să depăşească limitele conştiinţei înseşi, să renunţe la orice suveranitate personală. Nimic mai frumos decît această statuetă reprezentînd o femeie care naşte: „O figură teribil de vidă, ascuţită, făcută abstractă pînă la insignifianţă sub greutatea senzaţiei încercate"'1. Acest extaz nu este nici un sacrificiu, nici un abandon. Nici unul dintre cele două sexe nu trebuie să se lase înghiţit de celălalt; nici bărbatul, nici femeia nu trebuie să apară ca fragmentul separat al unui cuplu; sexul nu este o rană; fiecare este o fiinţă completă, perfect polarizată; cînd unul este sigur de virilitatea sa, iar celălalt de feminitatea sa, „fiecare reuşeşte perfecţiunea circuitului polarizat al sexelor"2; actul sexual este, fără anexarea, fără predarea nici unuia dintre cei doi parteneri, împlinirea minunată a ^ Femei îndrăgostite. - Ibidem. 245 unuia prin celălalt Cînd Ursula şi Bikrin s-au găsit în sfîrşit, „îşi dădeau reciproc acest echilibru stelar care, numai el, se poate numi libertate. Ea era pentru el ceea ce el era pentru ea, magnificenţa imemorială a altei realităţi, mistică şi palpabilă"1. Ajungînd unul la altul în smulgerea generoasă a pasiunii, cei doi amanţi ajung împreună la Celălalt, la Tot Astfel se întîmplă cu Paul şi Clara în momentul dragostei lor:2 ea este pentru el „o viaţă vie, sălbatică, străină, ce se amesteca cu a sa. Era cu mult mai mare ca ei, care erau reduşi la tăcere. Se întîlniseră, şi în întîlnirea lor se confundau elanul nenumăratelor fire de iarbă, vîrtejurile stelelor". Doamna Chatterley şi Mellors ating şi ei aceleaşi bucurii cosmice: amestecîndu-se unul cu altul, se confundă cu arborii, cu lumina, cu ploaia. Lawrence a dezvoltat pe larg această doctrină în Apărarea doamnei Chatterley: „Căsătoria nu este decît o iluzie dacă nu este în chip durabil şi radical falică, dacă nu este legată de soare şi de pămînt, de lună, de stele şi de planete, de ritmul anotimpurilor, al anilor, al lustrilor şi al secolelor. Căsătoria nu este nimic dacă nu e întemeiată pe o corespondenţă de sînge. Căci sîngele este substanţa sufletului". Sîngele bărbatului şi cel al femeii sînt două fluvii în eternitate diferite, care nu se pot amesteca. De aceea aceste fluvii înconjură cu meandrele lor totalitatea vieţii. „Falusul este un volum de sînge care umple valea sîngelui femeii. Puternicul fluviu al sîngelui masculin înconjoară cu ultimele sale profunzimi marele fluviu al sîngelui feminin... totuşi, nici unul nu rupe barajele. Este comuniunea cea mai perfectă .. şi unul dintre cele mai mari mistere." Această comuniune este o mira culoasă îmbogăţire; dar ea cere ca pretenţiile la „personalitate" să fie abolite. Cînd personalităţile caută sa se atingă fără a se renega, cum se întîmplă de obicei în civilizaţia modernă, tentativa lor este sortită eşecului. Atunci este o sexualitate „personală, albă, rece, nervoasă, poetică", distrugătoare pentru curentul vital al fiecăruia. Amanţii se tratează unul pe altul ca pe nişte instrumente, ceea ce naşte între ei ura; astfel sînt doamna Chatterley şi Michaelis; ei rămîn închişi în subiectivitatea lor; pot cunoaşte o febră asemănătoare celei provocate de alcool sau de opium, dar lipsită de obiect; nu descoperă nici o realitate a celuilalt, nu ajung la nimic. Lawrence l-ar fi condamnat pe Costals fără drept de apel. El a descris în Gerard3 unul dintre aceşti masculi orgolioşi şi egoişti; şi Gerard este în mare parte responsabil de infernul în care se aruncă împreună cu Gudrun. Cerebral, voluntar, se complace într-o afirmare vid a propriului ă său eu şi se ridică rigid * Femei îndrăgostite. 2 Fii şi îndrăgostiţi. 3 Femei îndrăgostite. 246 Împotriva vieţii: pentru plăcerea de a stăpîni o iapă nărăvaşă, o ţine legată de o barieră în spatele căreia trece cu zgomot asurzitor un tren, îi însîngerează coastele rebele şi se îmbată cu puterea lui. Această voinţă de dominare o înjoseşte pe femeia împotriva căreia se exersează; mai slabă, iat-o transformată în sclavă. Ge'rard se apleacă asupra Minettei: „Privirea ei elementară de sclavă violată, a cărei raţiune de a exista este să fie la nesfîrşit violată, făcea săi vibreze nervii lui Gerard... Singura voinţă era a sa, ea era substanţa pasivă a voinţei sale". Mizerabilă suveranitate: dacă femeia nu este decît o substanţă pasivă, înseamnă că bărbatul care o domină nu este nimic. El crede că posedă, că se îmbogăţeşte^ este doar o iluzie. Gerard o strînge în braţe pe Gudrun: „Era substanţa bogată şi adorabilă a fiinţei lui... ea dispăruse înăuntrul lui, şi el atingea perfecţiunea". Dar imediat ce ea îl părăseşte, se regăseşte singur şi gol pe dinăuntru; iar a doua zi ea nu vine la întîlnire. Dacă femeia este puternică, pretenţia masculină trezeşte în ea o pretenţie simetrică; fascinată şi rebelă, devine masochistă şi sadică rînd pe rînd. Gudrun este foarte tulburată cînd îl vede pe Gerard strîngînd între coapse trupul iepei înnebunite; dar este tulburată şi cînd doica lui Gerard îi povesteşte că pe vremuri „îl ciupea de funduleţ". Aroganţa masculină exasperează rezistenţele feminine. In timp ce Ursula este învinsă şi salvată de puritatea sexuală a lui Bikrin, precum doamna Chatterley de aceea a pădurarului, Gerard o antrenează pe Gudrun într-o luptă fără ieşire. Într-o noapte, nefericit, doborît de moartea unei fiinţe apropiate, se abandonează în braţele ei. „Era marea baie de viaţă, o adora. Era mama şi substanţa tuturor lucrurilor. Emanaţia misterioasă şi dulce a sinului ei de femeie îi invada creierul uscat şi bolnav ca o limfa tămăduitoare, ca valul liniştitor al vieţii înseşi, perfect de parcă s-ar fi scăldat din nou în laptele matern." In această noapte, presimte ce ar putea însemna comunicarea cu o femeie; dar este prea tîrziu; fericirea lui este viciată, căci Gudrun nu este cu adevărat prezentă; îl lasă pe Gerard să doarmă pe umărul ei, dar ea rămîne trează, neliniştită, separată. Este pedeapsa individului căzut pradă sieşi: el nu poate să-şi sfarme singur singurătatea; ridicînd barierele eului, le-a ridicat pe acelea ale Celuilalt; nu-1 va mai întîlni niciodată. La sfîrşit, Gerard moare, ucis de Gudrun şi de sine însuşi. Astfel, nici unul dintre sexe nu apare în primă instanţă ca fiind privilegiat Nici unul nu este subiect. Femeia nu este nici pradă, nici, cu atît mai puţin, un simplu pretext Malraux1 remarcă faptul că pentru Lawrence nu ajunge, cum se întîmplă la hinduşi, ca femeia să fie prilejul unui contact cu infinitul, în maniera unui peisaj, de exemplu: 1 Prefaţă la Amantul doamnei Chatterley. 247 ar fi un alt fel de a face din ea un obiect Ea este reală în aceeaşi măsură ca şi bărbatul; trebuie realizată comuniune reală cu ea De aceea eroii aprobaţi de Lawrence cer de la iubita lor mai mult decît darul propriului lor trup: Paul nu acceptă ca Minam să i se dăruiască, printr-un tandru sacrificiu; Bikrin nu vrea ca Ursula să caute în braţele lui plăcerea; rece sau pasionată, femeia care rămîne închisă în sine îl abandonează pe bărbat singurătăţii sale: el trebuie s-o respingi Trebuie ca amîndoi să se dăruiască, cu trup şi suflet Dacă acest dar e împlinit, ei trebuie să-şi rămînă pentru totdeauna fideli. Lawrence este un partizan al mariajului monogam. Un individ nu caută varietatea decît dacă este interesat de singularitatea fiinţelor: dar mariajul falie este întemeiat pe generalitate. Cînd circuitul virilitate-feminitate s-a stabilit, nici o dorin de schimbare ţă nu mai poate fi concepută; este un circuit perfect, închis în sine, definitiv. Dar reciproc, fidelitate reciprocă: este într-adevăr aceasta domnia recunoaşterii mutuale? Nu, nici pe departe. Lawrence crede cu pasiune în supremaţia masculină. Chiar sintagma „căsătorie falică", echi valenţa pe care o stabileşte între sexual şi falie o dovedesc îndeajuns. Dintre cele două curente de sînge care se însoţesc în chip misterios, curentul falie este privilegiat. „Falusul serveşte drept punte între ce!e două fluvii: el conjugă cel două ritmuri diferite într-un curent unic." Astfel, bărbatul nu este numai unul dintre termenii cuplului, ci şi raportul şi depăşirea lor: „Podul care duce spre viitor este falusul". Cultului Zeiţei-Mame, Lawrence înţelege să-i substituie un cult falie: cînd vrea să evidenţieze natura sexuală a cosmosului, nu evocă pînte cele femeii, ci virilitatea bărbatului. Nu descrie aproape niciodată un bărbat tulburat de o femeie; ci de o sută de ori ne o arată pe femeie secret bulversată de chemarea vie, subtilă, insinuantă a bărbatului; eroinele sale sînt frumoase şi sănătoase, dar nu ameţitoare; în timp ce eroii săi sînt nişte fauni neliniştitori. Animalele-masculi întruchipează tulburarea şi puternicul mister al vieţii; femeile sînt atinse de vraja acestora; una e tulburată de un vulpoi, alta e îndrăgostită de un armăsar, Gudrun sfidează arzătoare o turmă de tauri şi e profund tulburată de vigoarea rebelă a unui iepure. Pe acest privilegiu cosmic se grefează un privilegiu social. Fără îndoială pentru că fluviul falie este impetuos, agresiv, pentru că trece zăgazul viitorului - Lawrence nu se explică decît imperfect în acest sens -, bărbatul este cel menit să „poarte înainte stindardul vieţii"1; el tinde către aceste scopuri, întruchipează transcendenţa; femeia este absorbită de sentimentele sale, este numai interioritate, este sortită imanenţei. Nu numai că bărbatul joacă în viaţa sexuală un rol activ, ci prin el această viaţă este depăşită; este înrădăcinat în lumea sexuală, dar evadează de acolo: în 1 O fantezie a inconştientului. 248 timp ce ea rămîne închisă înăuntru. Gîndirea şi acţiunea îşi au rădăcinile în falus; pentru că nu are falus, femeia nu are dreptul nici la una, nici la cealaltă; poate juca rolul masculin, şi chiar foarte bine, dar este un joc lipsit de adevăr. „Femeia este polarizată în jos, spre centrul pămîntului. Polaritatea ei profundă este fluxul îndreptat în jos, atracţia lunară. Bărbatul, dimpotrivă, este polarizat spre înalt, spre soare şi activitatea diurnă."1 Pentru femeie, „cea mai profundă conştiinţă zace în pîntecele şi în şalele ei... Dacă se întoarce spre înalt, vine un moment în care totul se prăbuşeşte"2. În domeniul acţiunii, bărbatul trebuie să fie iniţiatorul, elementul pozitiv; femeia este elementul pozitiv pe planul emoţiei. Astfel Lawrence regăseşte concepţia burgheză tradiţională a lui Bonald, Auguste Comte, Clement Vautel. Femeia trebuie să-şi subordoneze existenţa aceleia a bărbatului: „Ea trebuie să creadă în tine, în scopul profund spre care tinzi"3. Atunci bărbatul îi va consacra o tandreţe şi o recunoştinţă infinite. „Ah! dulceaţa de a te întoarce acasă, lîngă femeie, cînd ea crede în tine şi acceptă ca ţelurile tale să o depăşească... Simţi o recunoştinţă insondabilă pentru femeia care te iubeşte..."4 Lawrence adaugă că, pentru a merita acest devotament, trebuie ca bărbatul să fie în chip autentic locuit de un ţel măreţ; dacă proiectul său nu este decît o impostură, cuplul se cufundă într-o derizorie mistificare: mai bine este să te închizi în ciclul feminin: dragoste şi moarte, precum Anna Karenina şi Vronski, Carmen şi don Jose, decît să te minţi, precum Pierre şi Nataşa. Dar sub această rezervă, ceea ce ridică în slăvi Lawrence, în maniera lui Proudhon sau Rousseau, este căsătoria monogamă în care femeia îşi găseşte în soţ justificarea existenţei sale. Împotriva femeii care doreşte să inverseze rolurile, Lawrence găseşte expresii la fel de ostile ca Montherlant. Trebuie ca ea să renunţe să se mai joace de a Magna Mater, să nu mai pretindă a deţine adevărul vieţii; acaparatoare, devoratoare, mutilează bărbatul, îl face s se pr bu easc în imanen i îl deturneaz de la scopurile ă ă ş ă ţăş ă sale. Lawrence este departe de a blestema maternitatea; dimpotrivă, se bucură fiindcă este carne, îşi acceptă naşterea, îşi îndrăgeşte mama; mamele apar în opera sa ca nişte magnifice exemple ale adevăratei feminităţi; sînt pură renunţare, generozitate absolută, toată căldura lor vie este sortită copilului: acceptă ca el să devină bărbat şi sînt mîndre de asta. Dar bărbatul trebuie să se teamă de amanta egoistă care vrea să-1 readucă pe bărbat în copilărie; aceasta îi sfărîmă elanul. „Luna, planetă a femeilor, ne 1 O fantezie a inconştientului. 2 lbidem. 3 lbidem. 4 lbidem. 5 lbidem. 249 trage înapoi."5 Ea vorbeşte fără încetare despre dragoste: dar a iubi pentru ea înseamnă a lua pentru a umple vidul pe care îl simte înăuntrul său; aceeastă dragoste este apropiată de ură: astfel, Hermione, care suferă de o îngrozitoare deficienţă pentru că nu a ştiut niciodată să se dăruiască, ar vrea să şi-1 anexeze pe Bikrin; nu reuşeşte; încearcă să- 1 ucidă, şi extazul voluptuos pe care-1 simte lovin-du-1 este identic cu spasmul egoist al plăcerii.1 Lawrence detestă femeile moderne, creaturi de celuloid şi de cauciuc care-şi revendică o conştiinţă, and femeia a luat cunoştinţă de ea însăşi din punct de vedere sexual, iat-o „mergînd prin viaţă, acţionînd într-un fel aproape cerebral şi supunîndu-se ordinelor unei voinţe mecanice"-^. Îi interzice să aibă o senzualitate autonomă; căci este făcută pentru a se dărui, nu pentru a lua. Prin gura lui Mellors, Lawrence îşi strigă oroarea faţă de lesbiene. Dar blamează şi femeia care are în faţa bărbatului o atitudine detaşată sau agresivă. Paul se simte rănit şi iritat cînd Myriam îl mîngîie, spunîndu-i „Eşti frumos". Gudrun, ca şi Myriam, face o greşeală cînd se arată încîntată de frumuseţea iubitului ei: această contemplare le separă, la fel de mult ca şi ironia intelectualelor de gheaţă care cred că penisul este derizoriu, sau gimnastica masculină, ridicolă; căutarea încrîncenată a plăcerii nu este mai puţin condamnabilă: există o plăcere ascuţită, solitară care separă, de asemenea, iar femeia nu trebuie să tindă către ea. Lawrence a descris în nenumărate rînduri aceste femei independente, dominatoare, cărora le lipseşte vocaţia feminină. Ursula şi Gudrun aparţin acestei specii. La început, Ursula este acaparatoare. „Bărbatul ar trebui să i se dea pînă la ultima picătură..."3 Ea va învăţa să-şi învingă voinţa. Dar Gudrun se obstinează; cerebrală, artistă, îi invidiază sălbatic pe bărbaţi pentru independenţa şi posibilităţile lor de acţiune; ţine să-şi păstreze intactă individualitatea; vrea să trăiască pentru sine însăşi; ironică, posesivă, va rămîne pentru totdeauna închisă în subiectivitatea ei. Figura cea mai semnificativă, pentru că este cea mai puţin sofisticată, este aceea a lui Myriam.4 Gerard este în parte responsabil pentru eşecul lui Gudrun; în faţa lui Paul, Myriam poartă singură povara nefericirii sale. Şi ea ar vrea să fie bărbat, şi ea urăşte bărbaţii; nu se acceptă în generalitatea ei; vrea să „se distingă"; de aceea marele curent al vieţii nu o traversează, poate semăna cu o vrăjitoare sau cu o preoteasă, niciodată cu o bacantă; nu o tulbură lucrurile decît dacă le-a recreat în sufletul ei, dîndu-le o valoare religioasă: chiar această fervoare o desparte de viaţă; este poetică, mistică, neadaptată. „Efortul său 1 Femei îndrăgostite. - O fantezie a inconştientului. 3 Fii şi îndrăgostiţi. 4 Femei îndrăgostite. 250 exagerat se închidea în sine... nu era stîngace, i totu i nu f ş ş ăcea niciodată mişcarea care trebuia." Ea caută bucurii interioare, iar realitatea îi provoacă teamă; sexualitatea o sperie. Cînd se culcă cu Paul, sufletul ei stă deoparte cu un fel de oroare; este întotdeauna conştiinţă, niciodată viaţă; nu este o tovarăşă; nu acceptă contopirea cu amantul ei, vrea să-1 absoarbă în ea. Pe el îl irită această voinţă; îl apucă o furie violentă cînd o vede mîngîind nişte flori: i se pare că ea vrea să le smulgă inima; o insultă: „Eşti o cerşetoare a dragostei; nu ai nevoie să iubeşti, ci să fii iubită. Vrei să te umpli de dragoste pentru că îţi lipseşte ceva, nu ştiu ce". Sexualitatea nu este făcută spre a umple un gol, ea trebuie să fie expresia unei fiinţe împlinite. Ceea ce femeile numesc dragoste este aviditatea lor în faţa forţei virile pe care doresc să pună stăpînire. Mama lui" Paul gîndeşte cu luciditate despre Myriam: „îl vrea cu totul, vrea să-1 extragă din sine însuşi şi să-1 devoreze". Fata se bucură cînd prietenul ei e bolnav, fiindcă poate să-1 îngrijească: pretinde că-1 serveşte, dar e un mod de a-i impune voinţa ei. Pentru că rămîne separată de el, trezeşte în Paul „o ardoare asemănătoare cu febra, precum opiul", dar nu este în stare să-i aducă bucurie şi seninătate; din mijlocul dragostei sale, în secretul fiinţei ei „îl detesta pe Paul pentru că-1 iubea şi era dominată de el". De aceea Paul se îndepărtează de ea. Îşi găseşte echilibrul alături de Clara; frumoasă, vie, animalică, aceasta i se dăruieşte fără rezervă; iar amanţii ating momente de extaz care îi depăşesc pe amîndoi; dar Clara nu înţelege această revelaţie. Ea crede că-i datorează această bucurie lui Paul însuşi, singularităţii sale, şi doreşte să şi-1 însuşească; nici ea nu reuşeşte să-1 păstreze pentru că vrea să fie cu totul al ei. Imediat ce dragostea se individualizează, se preschimbă în egoism avid şi miracolul erotismului dispare. Trebuie ca femeia să renunţe la dragostea personală; nici Mellors, nici don Cipriano nu consimt să le spună iubitelor lor cuvinte de dragoste. Teresa, care este femeia exemplară, se indignează cînd Kate o întreabă dacă îl iubeşte pe don Ramon.l „El este viaţa mea" răspunde ea; darul pe care i 1-a acordat este altceva decît dragoste. Femeia, ca şi bărbatul, trebuie să abdice de la orice orgoliu şi de la orice voinţă; dacă întruchipează pentru bărbat viaţa, şi el o întruchipează pentru ea; doamna Chatterley nu-şi găseşte pacea şi bucuria pînă cînd nu află acest adevăr: „ar renunţa la puterea ei feminină dură şi strălucitoare care o obosea şi o înăsprea, s-ar scufunda în această baie nouă de viaţă, în profunzimea măruntaielor ei care ar cînta cîntecul fără glas al adoraţiei"; atunci este chemată la beţia bacantelor; supunîndu-se orbeşte bărbatului, renunţînd să se mai caute pe sine în braţele lui, formează împreună cu el un cuplu armonios, în acord cu 1 Şarpele cu pene. 251 ploaia, copacii, florile primăverii. Tot astfel Ursula renunţă, în mîinile lui Bikrin, la individualitatea ei şi ating împreună un „echilibru stelar". Dar mai ales Şarpele cu pene reflectă în întregime idealul lui D. H. Lawrence. Căci don Cipriano este unul dintre acei bărbaţi care „poartă înainte stindardul vieţii"; are o misiune căreia îi se consacră pe de-antregul, astfel încît în el virilitatea este depăşită şi exaltată pînă la divinitate: dacă se face recunoscut ca zeu, nu este o mistificare; pentru că orice bărbat care este bărbat pe deplin este un zeu; merită deci devotamentul absolut al unei femei. Plină de prejudecăţi occidentale, Kate mai întîi refuză această dependenţă, ţine la personalitatea ei şi la existenţa ei limitată; dar, puţin cîte puţin, se lasă pătrunsă de marele curent al vieţii, îi dăruieşte lui Cipriano trupul şi sufletul său. Nu este predarea unei sclave: înainte de a se hotărî să rămînă cu el, ea îi cere să recunoască faptul că are nevoie de ea; iar el recunoaşte, pentru că într-adevăr femeia îi este necesară bărbatului; atunci ea acceptă să nu mai fie nimic altceva decît tovarăşa lui; îi adoptă valorile, scopurile, întregul său univers. Această supunere se exprimă chiar în erotism; Lawrence nu vrea ca femeia să fie crispată în căutarea plăcerii, separată de bărbat prin spasmul care o străbate; el îi refuză deliberat orgasmul; don Cipriano se îndep rteaz de Kate atunci ă ă cînd simte în ea apropierea acestei juisări nervoase; ea renunţă chiar şi la această autonomie sexuală. „Arzătoarea ei voinţă de femeie şi dorinţa se potoleau în ea şi dispăreau, lăsînd-o numai blîndeţe şi supunere, precum izvoarele de apă caldă care ies din pămînt fără zgomot şi care sînt, totuşi, atît de active şi de puternice în puterea lor secretă." Înţelegem de ce romanele lui Lawrence sînt înainte de orice „educaţii ale femeii". Este infinit mai dificil pentru femeie decît pentru bărbat să se supună ordinii cosmice, pentru că el i se supune într-un fel autonom, în timp ce ea are nevoie de mediaţia bărbatului. Cînd Celălalt ia înfăţişarea unei conştiinţe şi a unei voinţe străine, este vorba cu adevărat de capitulare. Dimpotrivă, o supunere autonomă seamănă ciudat de mult cu o decizie suverană. Eroii lui Lawrence sau sînt condamnaţi la început, sau, încă de la început, deţin secretul înţelepciunii1; supunerea lor la cosmos a fost consumată de atîta timp şi extrag din ea atîta certitudine interioară, încît par la fel de aroganţi ca un individualist orgolios; un zeu vorbeşte prin gura lor: Lawrence însuşi. În timp ce femeia trebuie să se încline în faţa divinităţii lor. Chiar dacă bărbatul este un falus şi nu un creier, individul care par- ' Cu excepţia lui Paul clin Fii şi îndrăgosti;!, care. dintre toţi. este cel mai viu. Dar este singurul roman al lui Lawrence care ne arată procesul de formare al unui bărbat. 252 ticipă la virilitate îşi păstrează privilegiile; femeia nu este răul, este chiar bună: dar este subordonată. Lawrence ne propune idealul „femeii adevărate", adică al femeii care acceptă fără reticenţe să se definească drept Celălalt. III CLAUDEL SAU ROABA LUI DUMNEZEU Originalitatea catolicismului lui Claudel este un optimism atît de încăpăţînat, încît răul se converteşte"întotdeauna în bine. „Răul însuşi Comportă propriul său bine, pe care nu trebuie să-1 lăsăm să se piardă." Adoptînd punctul de vedere care n-ar putea să nu fie acela al Creatorului — din moment ce acesta este presupus ca fiind atotputernic, omniscient şi binevoitor - Claudel aderă la creaţia pe de-a-ntre-gul liberă; fără infern şi păcat, n-ar mai fi nici libertate, nici salvare; cînd a făcut să se ivească lumea aceasta din neant, Dumnezeu a premeditat greşeala şi mîntuirea. În viziunea evreilor şi a creştinilor, nesupunerea Evei a pricinuit nefericirea fiicelor sale: ştim cît de mult au ocărit femeia Părinţii Bisericii. lato, dimpotrivă, justificată, dacă admitem că a servit unor scopuri divine. „Femeia! acest serviciu pe care altădată, prin nesupunerea ei, i 1-a adus lui Dumnezeu în para disul terestru; această înţelegere profundă care s-a stabilit între ea şi el; acest trup pe care, prin greşeala ei, 1-a făcut apt de a fi mîntuit!1" Fără îndoială că ea este originea păcatului şi că din vina ei bărbatul a pierdut paradisul. Dar păcatele oamenilor au fost răscumpărate pe acest pămînt şi din nou binecuvîntate: „Nu am ieşit deloc din acest paradis al deliciilor în care ne-a aşezat Dumnezeu mai întîi"2. „Orice pămînt este Pămîntul Făgăduinţei."3 Nimic din ce a ieşit din mîinile lui Dumnezeu, nimic din ce a fost dat n-ar putea fi rău în sine: „Cu opera sa întreagă îl implorăm pe Dumnezeu! Nimic din ceea ce a făcut nu este zadarnic, nimic care să fie străin altui lucru"1'. Şi chiar nu există nimic care să nu fie nece- 1 Aventurile Sophiei. - Cantata pe trei roci. 3 Conversaţii în Loir le-Cher. 4 Condurul de satin. 253 sar. „Toate lucrurile pe care le-au creat împreun comunic , toate ă ă în acelaşi timp îşi sînt necesare unul altuia."1 Astfel, femeia îşi are locul său în armonia universului; dar nu este un loc oarecare; există o „pasiune ciudată şi, în ochii lui Lucifer, scandaloasă, care îl leagă pe Cel Veşnic de această floare trecătoare a Neantului"2. Desigur, femeia poate fi distructivă: Claudel a întruchipat în Lechy3 femeia rea care- 1 duce pe bărbat la pierzanie; în Cumpăna amiezii, Yse îi distruge viaţa aceluia pe care-1 prinde în capcana dragostei sale. Dar dacă nu ar fi acest risc al pierzaniei, nu ar exista nici mîntuirea Femeia „este elementul de risc pe care în mod deliberat El 1-a introdus în mijlocul prodigioasei sale construcţii"4. Este bine ca omul să cunoască ispitele cărnii. „Acest duşman din noi face elementul dramatic al vieţii noastre, sarea şi piperul ei. Dacă sufletul nostru nu ar fi atacat cu atîta brutalitate, ar dormi, dar iată-1 că tresare... Lupta este ucenicia victoriei."5 Nu numai pe calea spiritului, dar şi pe aceea a cărnii, omul este chemat să ia cunoştinţă de sufletul său. „Şi, pentru ai vorbi bărbatului, ce carne poate fi mai puternică decît aceea a femeii?"6 Tot ceea cel smulge din somn, din liniştea lui, îi este folositor; dragostea, sub orice formă s-ar prezenta ea, are această virtute de a apărea în „mica noastră lume personală, ordonată de mediocra noastră raţiune, ca un element profund perturbator"7. Mult mai adesea, femeia nu este decît o fiinţă înşelătoare care ofer doar iluzii: ă„ Sînt promisiunea care nu poate fi ţinută şi graţia mea stă chiar în aceasta. Sînt dulceaţa a ceea ce este, cu părerea de rău a ceea ce nu este Sînt adevărul cu chipul greşelii şi cine mă iubeşte nu trebuie să se îngrijească să le separe unul de altul""^. Dar există şi o utilitate a iluziei; îngerul păzitor îi spune acest lucru donei Prouheze: „— Chiar şi păcatul! Şi păcatul foloseşte la ceva. — Atunci, era bine să mă iubească? — Era bine să îl înveţi dorinţa. — Dorinţa unei iluzii? A unei umbre care-i scapă mereu? — Dorinţa este ceea ce este, iluzia ţine de ceea ce nu este. Dorinţa prin intermediul iluziei. 1 îngerul a vestit pe Măria. — Aventurile Sophiei. 3 Schimbul. 4 Aventurile Sophiei. 3 Pasărea neagră în Răsărit. 6 Condurul de satin. 1 Poziţii şi propoziţii. x Oraşul. 254 ine de ceea ce este prin intermediul a ceea ce nu este.1" ŢI ată ceea ce Prouheze, prin voinţa lui Dumnezeu, a fost pentru Rodrigue: „O sabie împlîntată în inima lui"2. Dar femeia nu este numai acest tăiş, această arsură în mîinile Domnului; bunurile acestei lumi n-au fost făcute să fie totdeauna refuzate; ele sînt şi o hrană; trebuie ca omul să le ia cu el şi să şi le însuşească. Iubita va întruchipa pentru el toată frumuseţea sensibilă a universului; va fi un imn de adoraţie pe buzele sale. „Ce frumoasă eşti, Violaine, şi ce frumoasă e lumea în care eşti !"3 „Care este aceea care stă dreaptă în faţa mea, mai dulce decît adierea vîntului, precum luna luminînd prin tinere frunzişuri? Iat-o ca pe o albină abia ivită pe lume care-şi desfăşoară aripile încă proaspete, ca o căprioară mare, ca o floare care nu ştie nici ea cît e de frumoasă."'4 „Lasă-mă să-ţi respir mireasma care e ca mireasma pămîntului cînd, strălucitor, spălat de apă ca un altar, se ivesc din el flori galbene şi albastre, Şi ca mireasma verii care miroase a pai şi a iarbă, şi ca mireasma toamnei.. ."5 Ea rezum întreaga natur : trandafirul i crinul, steaua, fructul, pas ă ă ş ărea, vîntul, luna, soarele, apa, „tumultul paşnic al marelui port în lumina amiezii"6. Ea este şi mai mult decît atît: un semen. „Or, de data aceasta, iată altceva decît o stea pentru mine, această rază de lumină în nisipul viu al nopţii, Cineva uman ca mine.. .'"7 „Nu vei mai fi singur, ci în tine cu tine pentru totdeauna cea devotată. Cineva care-ti aparţine pentru totdeauna, care nu se va mai lua înapoi, femeia ta."^ „Cineva pentru a asculta ce spun şi pentru a avea încredere în mine. Un tovarăş cu voce scăzută care să ne ia în braţe şi să ne asigure că este femeie."'9 1 Condurul de satin. - Condurul de satin, îngerul a vestit pe Măria. 4 Tînăra Violaine. 5 Oraşul. " Condurul de satin. 7 Ibidem. f Oraşul. ' Pîinea amară. 255 Strîngînd la pieptul său femeia, cu trupul şi sufletul ei, bărbatul îşi găseşte rădăcinile pe acest pămînt şi se împlineşte pe sine. „Am luat această femeie, care este măsura mea şi partea mea de pămînt."1 Nu este uşor de purtat, dar bărbatul nu este făcut pentru disponibilitate: „Şi iată că bărbatul cel prost se trezeşte surprins de această persoană absurdă, de acest lucru mare, greu şi stînjenitor. Atîtea veşminte, atîta păr, ce să fac cu ele? Nu mai poate, nu mai vrea să se desprindă din ele"2 Aceasta se întîmplă pentru că povara este, de asemenea, o comoară. „Sînt o mare comoară", spune Violaine. În mod reciproc, dăruindu-se bărbatului, femeia îşi împlineşte destinul ei terestru. „Căci la ce foloseşte o femeie, dacă nu să fie culeasă? Şi la ce este bun acest trandafir, dacă nu să fie mîncat? Şi la ce foloseşte să te fi născut Dacă nu să aparţii cuiva şi să fii prada unui leu puternic?"3 „Ce vom face noi, care nu putem fi femeie decît în braţele sale şi o cupă cu vin decît în inima sa?"4 „Dar tu, sufletul meu, spui: n-am fost creată în zadar şi cel care e chemat să mă culeagă există i Ce bucurie pentru mine să umplu această inimă care mă aştepta!"° Bineînţeles, această uniune a bărbatului şi a femeii trebuie să fie consumată în prezenţa lui Dumnezeu; ea este sfîntă şi este împlinită în veşnicie; trebuie să fie consimţită printr-o mişcare profundă a voinţei şi nu va putea fi sfărîmată printr-un capriciu individual. „Dragostea, consimţămîntul prin care două persoane libere se dăruiesc una celeilalte i s-a părut Iui Dumnezeu atît de importantă, încît a făcut din aceasta o sfîntă taină. Aici ca şi pretutindeni, sfînta taină dă realitate unui lucru care nu era decît o supremă dorinţă a inimii."6 Şi mai departe: „Căsătoria nu este plăcere, este sacrificiul plăcerii, este învăţarea a două suflete care pentru totdeauna de acum înainte şi pentru un scop din afara lor Vor trebui să se mulţumească unul cu altul"7. 1 Oraşul. 2 Cumpăna amiezn. 5 Cantata pe trei roci. 4 Ibidem. l Cantata pe trei voci. ° Pozi ii i ţ ş propoziţii. II. 7 Condurul de satin. 256 Prin această uniune, nu este numai bucuria pe care bărbatul şi femeia şi-o vor da unul altuia; ci fiecare va intra în posesia propriei sale fiinţe. „El a ştiut să găsească acest suflet înlăuntrul sufletului meu!... El a venit pînă la mine şi mi-a întins mîna. El era vocaţia mea! Cum aş putea spune asta? El era originea mea! Cel prin care şi pentru care am venit pe lume."1 „O parte întreagă din mine însămi despre care credeam că nu există, pentru că eram ocupată cu altele şi nu mă gîndeam la ea. Ah! Doamne, ea există, duce o viaţă teribil de intensă."2 Şi această fiinţă apare ca justificată pentru cel pe care-1 completează, ca necesară. „In el erai tu necesară" îi spune îngerul donei Prouheze. Iar Rodrigue: „Căci ce înseamnă "să mori, dacă nu să încetezi de a mai fi necesar? Cînd a putut să se lipsească de mine? Cînd voi înceta să mai fiu pentru ea fiinţa fără de care n-ar fi fost ea însăşi?"3 „Se spune că nu există suflet care să nu fi fost creat altundeva decît într-o viaţă şi întro relaţie misterioasă cu ceilalţi. Dar noi doi sîntem mai mult decît aceasta, tu, pe măsură ce vorbeşti, exişti; acelaşi lucru răspunzînd între aceste două persoane. Cînd am fost zămisliţi, Orion, cred că a rămas un pic de substanţă care fusese pentru tine, şi din aceea care-ţi lipseşte am fost făcută eu."4 În minunata necesitate a acestei uniuni, paradisul este regăsit, moartea este învinsă: „Iată-1 refăcut dintr-un bărbat şi dintr-o femeie, în sfîrşit această fiinţă care exista în Paradis"5. „Niciodată altfel decît unul prin altul nu vom reuşi să scăpăm de moarte. Precum violetul, dacă este amestecat cu portocaliu, dă la iveală roşul cel mai pur."6 În sfîrşit, sub înfăţişarea altuia, fiecare accede la Celălalt în toată plenitudinea sa, adică la Dumnezeu. „Ceea ce ne dăruim unul altuia este Dumnezeu sub diferite chipuri"7. 1 Cartea lui Tobias şi a Sarei. 2 Tatăl umilit. 3 Condurul de satin. 4 Tatăl umilit. 5 Frunze de sfinţi. 6 Condurul de satin. 7 Frunze de sfinţi. 257 „Dacă nu l-ai fi văzut mai întîi în ochii mei, ai mai fi dorit atît de mult cerul?"1 „Ah! încetează să mai fii femeie şi lasă-mă să-ţi văd chipul, în sfîrşit, acest Dumnezeu pe care nu-1 poţi ţine în tine."2 „Dragostea lui Dumnezeu face apel în noi la aceeaşi însuşire pe care o au toate creaturile, la acest sentiment că nu sîntem de ajuns pentru noi înşine şi că Binele suprem în care ne realizăm este, în afara noastră, cineva."3 Astfel, fiecare află în celălalt sensul vieţii sale pămînteşti şi, de asemenea, mărturia de neclintit a insuficienţei vieţii noastre: „Pentru că nu-i pot da cerul, măcar îl pot smulge pămîntului. Numai eu pot săi aduc o insuficienţă pe măsura dorinţei sale"4. „Ceea ce îţi ceream, ceea ce voiam să-ţi dau nu sînt lucruri compatibile cu timpul, ci cu eternitatea."5 Totu i, rolul femeii i al b rbatului nu sînt exact simetrice. Pe ş ş ă plan social există o evidentă preeminenţă a bărbatului. Claudel crede în ierarhii, şi printre ele şi în aceea a familiei: soţul este căpetenia unei familii. Anne Vercors domneşte în căminul ei. Don Pelage se consideră ca un grădinar căruia i s-a încredinţat îngrijirea acestei plante fragile, dona Prouheze; îi dă o misiune pe care ea nu se gîndeşte să o refuze. Fie şi numai faptul de a fi bărbat este un privi legiu. „Ce sînt eu, o biată fată, ca să mă compar cu masculul rasei mele?" întreabă Sygne.6 Bărbatul este acela care munceşte cîmpul, care construieşte catedrale, care luptă cu sabia, explorează lumea, cu cereşte pămînturi, acţionează, întreprinde. Prin el se împlineşte voinţa Domnului pe acest pămînt. Femeia nu apare decît ca un auxiliar. Ea este cea care rămîne pe loc, care aşteaptă şi care păstrează totul aşa cum este: „Sînt cea care rămîne şi care este totdeauna aici", spune Sygne. Ea îi apără moştenirea lui Coufontaine, îi ţine conturile în timp ce acesta luptă departe pentru Cauză. Femeia îi aduce luptătorului spri jinul speranţei: „Eu aduc irezistibila speranţă"7. Şi pe aceea a milei: „Mi-a fost milă de el. Căci spre cine s-ar întoarce, căutîndu-şi mama, dacă nu spre femeia umilită 1 Ibidem. - Condurul de satin. 3 Poziţii şi propoziţii. I. 1 Condurul de satin. 5 Tatăl umilit. 6 Ostaticul. 7 Oraşul. 258 Cu gîndul confidenţei şi al ruşinii1". Iar Tâte d'Or murmură: „Iată curajul rănitului, sprijinul infirmului Tovărăşia muribundului..." Claudel nu-i reproşează femeii faptul că îl cunoaşte astfel pe bărbat în slăbiciunea sa; dimpotrivă; orgoliul masculin afişat de Montherlant şi Lawrence i s-ar părea un sacrilegiu. E bine ca bărbatul să se simtă o biată fiinţă făcută din sînge şi carne, să nu-şi uite nici originea, nici moartea, care sînt simetrice. Orice soţie ar putea rosti cuvintele Marthei: „E adevărat, nu eu ţi-am dat viaţă Dar sînt aici pentru a ţi-o cere din nou. Şi de aici îi vine bărbatului înaintea femeii " Această tulburare a conştiinţei, ca în faţa unui creditor"2. Şi totuşi, această slăbiciune trebuie să se încline în faţa forţei. Prin căsătorie, soţia se dă soţului care o ia în grija lui: Lâla se culcă pe jos în faţa lui Coeuvre, care-şi aşază piciorul pe ea. Raportul femeii cu soţul ei, al fiicei cu tatăl, al surorii cu fratele este un raport de vasalitate, în braţele lui George, Sygne rosteşte jurămîntul cavalerului către suzeran: „Tu eşti căpetenia, iar eu o biată sibilă care are grijă de focul veşnic"'3. „Lasă-mă să rostesc jurămîntul ca un nou cavaler! O! Stăpîne! O, fratele meu mai mare, lasă-mă în mîinile tale Să jur ca o călugăriţă care jură în faţa lui Dumnezeu O, mascul al rasei mele !"4 Fidelitatea, loialitatea sînt cele mai mari virtuţi omeneşti ale vasalei. Blîndă, supusă, resemnată să fie femeie, ea este, în numele rasei sale, al descendenţei sale, orgolioasă şi de neîmblînzit; astfel este mîndra Sygne de Coufontaine şi prinţesa lui Tete d'Or care duce pe umerii săi cadavrul tatălui său asasinat, care acceptă mizeria unei vieţi solitare şi s lbatice, suferin ele unei crucific ri i care st lîng Tete d'Or în agonie, ă ţ ă ş ă ă murind alături de el. Mediatoare, făcută să concilieze, astfel ne apare adesea femeia: este Ester supusă ordinelor lui Mardoheu, Judith ascultînd de preoţi; este în stare să-ş i înfrîngă slăbiciunea, laşitatea, pudoarea, din loialitate faţă de Cauza care este şi a sa, din moment ce este a stăpînilor săi; din devotamentul ei îşi extrage o forţă care face din ea cel mai preţios dintre instrumente. 1 Schimbul. 2 Mdem. 3 Ostaticul. 4 Ibidem. 259 Pe plan uman, apare, deci, ca aflîndu-şi măreţia în însăşi subordonarea ei. Dar, în ochii lui Dumnezeu, este o persoană perfect autonomă. Faptul că pentru bărbat existenţa se depăşeşte, în timp ce pentru femeie se păstrează neschimbată, nu stabileşte între ei diferenţe decît aici pe pămînt: oricum, nu pe pămînt se împlineşte transcendenţa, ci în Dumnezeu. Iar femeia are cu el o legătură mai directă, mai intimă chiar, şi mai secretă decît tovarăşul său. Prin glasul unui bărbat - şi încă al unui preot - Dumnezeu îi vorbeşte lui Sygne; dar Violaine îi aude vocea în liniştea inimii sale, iar Prouheze nu are de-a face decît cu îngerul păzitor. Cele mai sublime figuri ale lui Claudel sînt femei: Sygne, Violaine, Prouheze. Aceasta datorită faptului că, după Claudel, sfinţenia este în renunţare. Iar femeia este mai puţin angajată în proiecte omeneşti, are mai puţină voinţă personală: făcută spre a se dărui, nu pentru a lua, este mai aproape de devotamentul perfect Prin ea se va împlini depăşirea bucuriilor pămînteşti care sînt îngăduite şi bune, dar al căror sacrificiu este şi mai binevenit. Sygne îl săvîrşeşte pentru un motiv anume: să-1 salveze pe papă. Prouheze se resemnează în primul rînd pentru că-1 iubeşte pe Rodrigue cu o dragoste absolută: „Ai fi vrut să aduc înapoi în braţele tale o femeie adulteră? ... N-aş mai fi fost decît o femeie care în curînd ar fi murit la sînul tău, şi nu această stea veşnică de care îţi este sete"1. Dar cînd această dragoste ar putea deveni legitimă, nu încearcă nimic pentru a o putea împlini în această lume. Căci îngerul ia mur murat: „Prouheze, sora mea, copil al lui Dumnezeu în lumina pe care-o salut, Această Prouheze pe care-o văd îngerii este aceea fără^ştiinţă pe care-o priveşte, este aceea pe care ai făcut-o ca să i-o dai"2. Ea este umană, este femeie, nu se resemnează fără revoltă: „Nu va cunoaşte gustul meu!"3 Dar ea ştie că adevărata ei căsătorie cu Rodrigue nu se consumă decît prin refuz: „Cînd nu va mai exista nici un mijloc de a scăpa, cînd se va fi legat de mine pentru totdeauna prin acest imposibil himen, cînd nu va mai putea să se smulgă strigătului cărnii mele neputincioase şi acestui vid necruţător, cînd îi voi fi dovedit neantul cu ajutorul neantului meu, cînd nu va mai fi în neantul sau nici un secret pe care neantul meu să nu fie în stare să îl verifice. 1 Condurul de satin. 2 Ibidem. 3 Ibidem. 260 Atunci îl voi da lui Dumnezeu, dezvelit şi sfîşiat, ca să-1 umple cu bubuitul tunetului, atunci voi avea un soţ şi voi ţine un zeu în braţele mele"1. Hotărîrea Violainei este mai misterioasă şi încă şi mai gratuită; căci a ales lepra şi orbirea cînd ar fi putut s se uneasc printr-o leg tur legitim cu b ă ă ă ă ă ărbatul care o iubea şi pe care îl iubea. „Jacques, poate. Ne iubim prea mult pentru a fi drept să fim unul al celuilalt, pentru a fi bine să fim unul al celuilalt"2 Dar dacă femeile sînt într-un mod atît de singular destinate eroismului sfinţeniei, este mai ales pentru că Claudel le percepe încă într-o perspectivă masculină. Desigur, fiecare dintre sexe îl întruchipează pe Celălalt în ochii sexului complementar; dar în viziunea bărbatului, cu toate acestea, femeia apare adesea ca un Celălalt absolut. Există o depăşire mistică în „ştim că sîntem prin noi înşine neputincioşi, şi de aici vine această putere a femeii asemănătoare cu aceea a Graţiei divine"3. Noi reprezintă aici doar bărbaţii, nu specia umană, şi în faţa imperfecţiunii lor femeia este chemarea infinitului, într-un sens apare, aici, un nou principiu de subordonare: în numele comuniunii sfinţilor, fiecare individ este instrument pentru toate celelalte; dar femeia este într-un mod mult mai precis instrument de salvare pentru bărbat, iar reciproca nu este valabilă. Condurul de satin este epopeea salvării lui Rodrigue. Drama se deschide prin ruga pe care fratele său o înalţă către Dumnezeu în sprijinul lui; şi se termină cu moartea lui Rodrigue, pe care Prouheze îl conduce către sfinţenie. Dar, într-un alt sens, femeia cîştigă prin aceasta cea mai înaltă autonomie; căci misiunea ei se interiorizează în ea şi, mîntuindu-1 pe bărbat sau servindui drept exemplu, se salvează, în singurătate, pe sine însăşi. Pierre de Craon îi profeţeşte Violainei propriul ei destin, primeşte în inima sa fructele miraculoase ale sacrificiului ei; îl va exalta în faţa oamenilor în piatra catedralelor. Dar Violaine şi-a împlinit destinul fără nici un ajutor. Există la Claudel o mistică a femeii care se înrudeşte cu aceea a lui Dante în faţa Beatricei, cu aceea a gnosticilor sau a tradiţiei saint-siinoniene, pentru care femeia este regeneratoare. Dar, prin faptul că bărbaţii şi femeile sînt în mod egal creaturile lui Dumnezeu, scriitorul le-a atribuit şi un destin autonom. Astfel încît, în opera lui, numai făcîndu-se celălalt - „sînt roaba lui Dumnezeu" - femeia se realizează ca subiect; şi în pen-tru-sinele său ea apare ca Celălalt. 1 Tînăra Violaine. 2 Ibidem. 3 Condurul de satin. 261 În Aventurile Sophiei aflăm un text care rezumă aproape întreaga concepţie claudeliană. Dumnezeu, citim aici, i-a dat femeii „acest chip care, aşa îndepărtat şi deformat cum este, e o anumită imagine a perfecţiunii. El a făcut-o dezirabilă. El a pus laolaltă sfîrşitul şi începutul. El a făcut-o păstrătoarea ţelurilor sale şi capabilă săi dea bărbatului acel somn creator în care chiar ea a fost zămislită. Ea este sprijinul destinului. Ea este darul. Este posibilitatea posesiunii... Este nodul acestei legături afectuoase care fără încetare îl uneşte pe crea tor de opera sa. Ea îl înţelege. Ea este sufletul care vede şi care face. Ea împărtăşeşte cu el, într-un fel, răbdarea şi puterea creaţiei". Într-un sens, se pare că femeia n-ar putea fi mai mult ridicată în slavi. Dar, în fond, Claudel nu face decît să exprime în mod poetic tradiţia catolică destul de puţin modificată. S-a spus că vocaţia terestră a femeii nu dăunează cu nimic autonomiei sale supranaturale; însă, recunoscîndu-i această autonomie, catolicul se crede autorizat să menţină în această lume prerogativele masculine. Venerînd femeia întru Dumnezeu, pe acest pămînt ea va fi tratată ca o sclavă: ba chiar, cu cît i se va cere mai mult o supunere nelimitată, cu atît mai mult paşii ei vor fi îndreptaţi pe calea mîntuirii. A se devota copiilor, soţu lui, căminului său. Patriei, Bisericii, aceasta este soarta femeii, soartă pe care întotdeauna i-a atribuit-o burghezia; bărbatul oferă activitatea sa, femeia — întreaga ei persoană; a sanctifica această ierarhie în numele voinţei divine nu înseamnă a o schimba cu nimic, ci, dan potrivă, a pretinde încremenirea ei în eternitate IV BRETON SAU POEZIA În ciuda abisului care separă lumea religioasă a lui Claudel de universul poetic al lui Breton, există o analogie în privinţa rolului pe care cei doi îl atribuie femeii: ea este un element de perturbare; îl smulge pe bărbat din somnul imanenţei; gură, cheie, uşă, pod, Beatrice iniţiindu-1 pe Dante în lumea de dincolo. „Dragostea bărbatului faţă de femeie, dacă observăm cu atenţie o secundă lumea sensibilă, stăruie în a încărca cerul cu flori uriaşe şi cu fiare sălbatice. Ea rămîne pentru spiritul care încearcă întotdeauna nevoia de a se afla într-un loc sigur cea mai teribilă piatră de încercare." Dragostea pentru o femeie duce la dragostea pentru Celălalt. „în cea mai de vîrf perioadă a dragostei elective pentru o anume fiinţă se deschid toate marile ecluze ale dragostei pentru omenire..." Dar pentru Breton lumea de dincolo nu este un cer străin: el este chiar aici pe pămînt şi 262 i se dezvăluie celui care ştie să-i îndepărteze vălurile banalităţii cotidiene; erotismul, între altele, risipeşte iluzia falsei cunoaşteri. „în zilele noastre, lumea sexuală... n-a încetat, după cîte ştiu, să opună voinţei noastre de penetrare a universului sîmburele ei de întuneric imposibil de srarîmat" A te lovi de mister reprezintă singurul mod de a-1 descoperi. Femeia este enigmă şi formulează enigme; multiplele ei chipuri, adăugîndu-se unul peste altul, compun „fiinţa unică în care ne este dat să vedem ultimul avatar al Sfinxului"; şi de aceea ea este revelaţie. „Erai însăşi imaginea secretului", îi spune Breton femeii iubite. Şi ceva mai departe: „Revelaţia pe care urma să mi-o dăruieşti. .. Înainte chiar de a şti în ce consta, am ştiut că era o revelaţie". Aceasta echivalează cu a spune că femeia este poezie. Acest rol îl deţine femeia şi la Gerard de Nerval: dar în Sylvie şi Aurelia ea are consistenţa unei amintiri sau a unei fantome, pentru că visul, mai adevărat decît realitatea, nu coincide exact cu aceasta din urmă; pentru Breton coincidenţa este perfectă; nu există decît o lume; poezia este obiectiv prezentă în lucruri, iar femeia este fără echivoc o fiinţă în carne şi oase. Ea este întîlnită nu între veghe şi vis, ci în stare de trezie, în mijlocul unei zile banale, datate la fel ca celelalte zile din calendar - 5 aprilie, 12 aprilie, 4 octombrie, 29 mai - într-un cadru banal: într-o cafenea, la un colţ de stradă. Dar întotdeauna ea se distinge prin vreo trăsătură insolită. Nadja „merge cu capul sus, spre deosebire de toţi ceilalţi trecători... Fardată în chip curios... N-am văzut niciodată asemenea ochi"'. Breton intră în vorbă cu ea. „Ea surîde, dar într-un fel foarte misterios şi, aş spune eu, de parcă ar fi în cunoştinţă de cauză." în Dragostea nebună: „Tînăra femeie care tocmai intrase era parcă înconjurată de un abur - înveşmîntată în foc?... Şi pot să spun că, în acel loc, în 29 mai 1934, acea femeie era scandalos de frumoasă"1. Imediat poetul îşi dă seama că nou-venita va juca un rol în destinul său; poate că nu este decît un rol trecător, secundar; precum copila cu ochi de Dalilă în Vase comunicante; avînd întîlnire cu această Dalilă, Breton citeşte în aceeaşi zi un articol binevoitor semnat de un prieten de mult uitat, numit Samson. Uneori minunile se înmulţesc; necunoscuta din 29 mai, ondina care făcea într-un music-hall un număr de nataţie, fusese anunţată printr-un calambur auzit într-un restaurant, pe tema: „Ondine, on dîne"*; şi prima ei plimbare mai lungă împreună cu poetul fusese minuţios descrisă într-un poem scris de el cu unsprezece ani mai înainte. Cea mai extraordinară dintre aceste vrăjitoare este Nadja: ea prezice | Sublinierea ÎL aparţine lui Breton. Joc de cuvinte intraductibil, bazat pe o omofonie care se pierde în traducere: ..Ondine, cinăm" (n. tr.). 263 viitorul, de pe buzele ei ţîşnesc cuvintele şi imaginile care îi trec prin minte prietenului ei în acelaşi moment; visele şi dorinţele sale sînt oracole: „Sînt sufletul r t citor" spune ea; merge prin via „într-un fel aparte, nesprijinindu-ă ă ţă se decît pe pura ei intuiţie, ţinînd fără încetare de domeniul miraculosului"; în jurul ei hazardul obiectiv împrăştie în stînga şi-n dreapta ciudate întîmplări; ea este în chip atît de minunat eliberată de aparenţe, îneît dispreţuieşte legile şi raţiunea; îşi sfîrşeşte existenţa într-un azil. Era „un geniu liber, precum unul dintre acele spirite ale aerului pe care anumite practici ale magiei îngăduie să le înlănţui pentru moment, dar care nici nu poate fi vorba să se supună". Din această pricină Nadja nu reuşeşte să-şi îndeplinească pe deplin rolul ei de femeie. Prezicătoare, preoteasă a oracolului, inspirată, rămîne prea aproape de creaturile ireale care-1 vi zitau pe Nerval; ea deschide porţile lumii suprareale: dar este incapabilă să dăruiască, pentru că nu s-ar putea dărui pe sine însăşi. În dra goste femeia se împlineşte şi doar în dragoste este cu adevărat impli cată; dacă e singulară, acceptînd un destin singular - şi nu plutind fără rădăcini prin univers -, atunci ea rezumă totul. Momentul în care beatitudinea ei atinge punctul cel mai înalt este acea oră din noapte cînd „ea este oglinda perfectă în care tot ceea ce a fost, tot ceea ce a fost chemat să fie se scaldă adorabil în ceea ce va fi de această dată"K Pentru Breton, „a găsi locul şi formula" se confundă cu „a poseda adevărul într-un suflet şi într-un corp". Şi această posesiune nu e posibilă decît în dragostea reciprocă, dragoste, bineînţeles, tru pească. „Portretul femeii iubite trebuie să fie nu numai o imagine la care stirîdem, ci şi un oracol pe care îl întrebăm"; dar nu va fi oracol decît dacă femeia este altceva decît o idee sau o imagine; ea trebuie să fie „piatra de temelie a lumii materiale"; pentru clarvăzător, această lume însăşi este poezie, şi trebuie ca în această lume s-o posede pe Beatrice în realitate. „Dragostea reciprocă este singura care condiţionează magnetizarea totală asupra căreia nimic nu poate avea impact, care face ca trupul să fie soare şi amprentă splendidă pe trup, care face ca spiritul să fie izvor veşnic viu, inalterabil, care ţîşneşte la infinit, a cărui apă se îndreaptă o data pentru totdeauna printre gălbenele şi cimbrişor." Această dragoste indestructibilă n-ar putea fi unică. Aici este pa radoxul atitudinii lui Breton care, de la Vase comunicante la Arcana 17, se obstinează să consacre dragoste unică şi eternă mai multor femei diferite. Dar, după el, circumstanţele sociale care împiedică libertatea alegerii sale îl determină pe bărbat să facă alegeri eronate; de altfel, prin aceste erori, el caută cu adevărat o femeie. Şi dacă-şi aminteşte 1 Sublinierea lui Breton. 264 de chipurile iubite, „nu va descoperi, la fel, în toate aceste chipuri de femei decît unul singur: ultimul* chip iubit". „De cîte ori, de altfel, am putut constata că, sub aparenţe cu totul neasemănătoare, căuta de la un chip la altul să se definească o trăsătură comună dintre cele mai excepţionale." Pe ondina din Dragostea nebună o întreabă: „Tu eşti, în sfîrşit, acea femeie, astăzi trebuia să vii?" în schimb, în Arcana 17 spune: „Ştii bine că, văzîndu-te prima oară, te-am recunoscut fără nici o ezitare". Într-o lume desăvîrşită, renovată, cuplul ar fi, ca urmare a unui dar reciproc, indisolubil; din moment ce iubita e totul, cum ar mai putea fi loc pentru alta? Ea este şi acea alta; şi cu atît mai deplin cu cît este mai mult ea însăşi. „Insolitul este inseparabil de dragoste. Pentru că tu eşti unică, nu poţi să nu fii pentru mine mereu alta, o altă tu însăţi. Prin diversitatea acestor flori nenumărate acolo, te iubesc pe tine schimbătoare în cămaşă roşie, goală, în cămaşă cenuşie." Şi despre o femeie diferită, dar la fel de unică, Breton scrie: „Dragostea reciprocă, aşa cum o văd eu, este un dispozitiv de oglinzi care îmi trimite, în miile de unghiuri pe care le poate căpăta pentru mine necunoscutul, imaginea fidelă a celei pe care o iubesc, mereu sur-pnnzîndu-mă prin puterea divinatorie de a anticipa, prin propria-mi dorinţă, tot mai vie". Această femeie unică, în acelaşi timp carnală şi artificială, naturală şi umană, e înzestrată cu aceleaşi famece ca obiectele echivoce îndrăgite de suprarealişti; este asemănătoare cu lingura-pantof, cu masa-lup, cu zahărul de marmură pe care poetul le descoper în pia a de vechituri sau le inventeaz în vis; ea particip la ă ţ ă ă secretul obiectelor familiare surprinse brusc în adevărul lor; şi la secretul plantelor sau pietrelor. Ea este orice lucru: Femeia mea cu părul de foc de lemn Cu gîndurile de fulger de căldură, Cu talia de clepsidră ... Femeia mea cu sex de algă şi de bomboane vechi ... Femeia mea cu ochi de savană Dar mai ales ea este, dincolo de orice, Frumuseţea. Frumuseţea nu este pentru Breton o idee care se contemplă, ci o realitate care nu se revelează - deci nu există - decît prin pasiune; nu exista frumuseţe în lume decît prin femeie. „Acolo, în fundul creuzetului omenesc, în această regiune paradoxală în care contopirea fiinţelor care s-au ales cu adevărat restituie tuturor lucrurilor valorile pierdute ale timpurilor luminate de vechi ' Sublinierea lui Breton. 265 sori, acolo unde însă, de asemenea, bîntuie singurătatea printr-una dintre acele fantezii ale naturii care vrea ca în jurul craterelor din Alaska zăpada să rămînă sub cenuşă, acolo, cu ani în urmă, am cerut să meargă cineva să caute frumuseţea nouă, frumuseţea considerată exclusiv în scopuri pasionale." „Frumuseţea convulsivă va fi erotică, voalată, exploziv-fixă, ma-gic-circumstanţială sau nu va fi deloc." În femeie tot ceea ce există îşi află sensul. „Tocmai prin dragoste, şi numai prin dragoste, se realizează în cel mai înalt grad contopirea esenţei şi a existenţei." Ea se realizează pentru amanţi şi în acelaşi timp pentru întreaga lume. „Recrearea, recolorarea perpetuă a lumii într-o singură fiinţă, aşa cum se împlinesc ele prin dragoste, luminează înaintea lor cu mii de raze lumea pămîntească." Pentru toţi poeţii - sau aproape - femeia întruchipează natura; dar, potrivit lui Breton, ea nu numai că o exprimă, ea o eliberează. Căci natura nu vorbeşte o limbă clară, trebuie să-i pătrunzi tainele pentru a-i înţelege adevărul care este acelaşi lucru cu frumuseţea sa: poezia nu este pur şi simplu reflexul, ci mai degrabă cheia ei; iar femeia nu se distinge în acest punct de poezie. De aceea ea este indispensabilul mediator fără de care întreg pămîntul tace: „Natura nu este aptă să se lumineze sau să se întunece, să mă servească sau dimpotrivă, decît în măsura în care urcă şi scad pentru mine flăcările unui cămin care este dragostea, singura dragoste, aceea a unei fiinţe. Am cunoscut, în absenţa dragostei, adevăratele ceruri vide. Nu lipsea decît un mare iris de foc pornind din mine pentru a încărca de preţ tot ceea ce există... Contemplu pînă la ameţeală mîinile tale deschise deasupra focului de crenguţe uscate pe care l-am aprins şi care se dezlănţuie, mîinile tale de vrăjitoare, mîinile tale transparente care plutesc deasupra focului vieţii mele". Fiecare femeie iubită este pentru Breton o minune naturală: „O ferigă mică, de neuitat, căţărîndu-se pe zidul interior al unui puţ foarte vechi". „...Nu-ştiu-ce orbitor şi atît de grav încît nu putea decît să-mi amintească... marea necesitate fizică naturală, făcîndu-mă să mă gîndesc cu tandreţe la nonşalanţa unor anume flori înalte care încep să înflorească." Sau invers: orice minune naturală se confundă cu iubita: pe ea o exaltă cînd îl tulbură o grotă, o floare, un munte. Între femeia care-şi încălzeşte mîinile pe un palier din Teide şi Teide orice distanţă este abolită. Poetul îi invocă într-o singură rugă: „Admirabil Teide! ia-mi viaţa! Gură a cerului şi în acelaşi timp a iadului, îmi place să fii astfel enigmatic, astfel în stare să porţi pînă la nori frumuseţea naturală şi să înghiţi totul". Frumuseţea este mai mult decît frumuseţea; ea se confundă cu „noaptea profundă a conştiinţei"; ea este adevărul şi eternitatea, absolutul; femeia nu oferă un aspect temporal i contingent al lumii, ci este esen a ei necesar , o esen nu încremenit ş ţ ă ţă ă, cum o imagina 266 Platon, ci „exploziv-fixă". „Nu descopăr în mine altă comoară decît cheia care îmi deschide această cîmpie nesfîrşită de cînd te cunosc, această cîmpie făcută din repetiţia unei singure plante tot mai înalte, a cărei legănare tot mai sălbatică mă va duce către moarte... Căci acea femeie şi acel bărbat care, pînă la sfîrşitul timpurilor, trebuie să fim eu şi cu tine vor aluneca la rîndul lor fără să se întoarcă niciodată pînă ce poteca se va pierde, în lumina oblică, la marginile vieţii şi ale uitării vieţii... Cea mai mare speranţă, cea în care se rezumă toate celelalte, este ca aceasta să fie pentru toţi şi pentru toţi să dureze, ca darul absolut de la o fiinţă la alta care nu poate exista fără reciprocitate să fie în ochii tuturor singura punte naturală şi supranaturală aruncată peste viaţă." Astfel, prin dragostea pe care o inspiră şi o împărtăşeşte, femeia este pentru fiecare bărbat singura salvare posibilă. In Arcana 17, misiunea sa se lărgeşte şi se precizează: ea trebuie să salveze omenirea. Breton se înscrie dintotdeauna în tradiţia lui Fourier care, reclamînd reabilitarea cărnii, exaltă femeia ca obiect erotic;, e normal să ajungă la ideea saint-simoniană a femeii regeneratoare. În societatea actuală, bărbatul domină, astfel încît în gura unui Gourmont sună ca o insultă ceea ce a spus despre Rimbaud: „Temperament de fată!" Totuşi, „va veni timpul să punem în valoare ideile femeilor în loc de acelea ale bărbaţilor, a căror înfrîngere se consumă destul de tumultuos în zilele noastre... Da, astăzi femeia pierdută, cea care cîntă în imaginaţia bărbatului, dar la capătul atîtor încercări pentru ea, pentru el, trebuie să fie şi femeia regăsită. Şi mai întîi trebuie ca femeia să se regăsească pe sine însăşi, să înveţe să se recunoască dincolo de aceste infernuri la care o predestinează fără recursul său, mai mult decît problematic, privirea cu care bărbatul, în general, o măsoară". Rolul pe care ar trebui să-1 îndeplinească este înainte de toate un rol pacificator. „Am fost întotdeauna stupefiat că, în aceste condiţii, vocea sa nu s-a făcut auzită, nici nu s-a gîndit să profite cît mai mult posibil de avantajul imens a două inflexiuni irezistibile şi fără preţ care-i sînt date, una pentru a-i vorbi bărbatului, alta pentru a chema la ea toată încrederea copilului. Ce minune, ce viitor ar fi avut marele strigăt de refuz şi de alarmă al femeii, acest strigăt totdeauna virtual... Cînd va apărea o femeie pur şi simplu femeie, care va săvîrşi miracolul atît de diferit de a întinde braţele între cei ce sînt pe cale de a se încaieră şi de a le spune: Sînteţi fraţi." Dacă femeia apare azi ca neadaptată, dezechilibrată, acest lucru este o urmare a tratamentului la care a supus-o tirania masculină; dar ea îşi păstrează o miraculoasă putere prin faptul că îşi înfige rădăcinile în izvoarele vii ale vieţii, ale cărei secrete bărbaţii le-au pierdut. „Melusine; pe jumătate pradă panicii, Melusine cu gleznele de pietre sau de ierburi acvatice sau de puf al nopţii, pe ea o invoc, nu o văd decît pe ea în stare să trans- 267 forme această epocă sălbatică. Este femeia în întregime, şi totuşi femeia aşa cum este astăzi, femeia privată de temelia ei omenească, prizonieră a rădăcinilor ei mişcătoare atît cît se vrea, dar, prin acestea, în comunicare providenţială cu forţele elementare ale naturii. Femeia lipsită de temelia ei umană — legenda o vrea astfel prin nerăbdarea şi gelozia bărbatului." Se cuvine deci să optăm astăzi pentru femeie; aşteptînd să-i fie restituită în această viaţă adevărata ei valoare, a sosit ceasul să „ne pronunţăm într-o artă lipsită de ambiguitate împotriva bărbatului şi pentru femeie". „Femeia-copil. Înscăunarea ei peste tot imperiul sensibil trebuie s-o pregătească sistematic arta." De ce femeia-copil? Breton ne explică: „Aleg femeia-copil nu pentru a o aşeza în opoziţie cu altă femeie, ci pentru că în ea şi numai în ea mi se pare că sălăşluieşte, într-o stare de transparenţă absolută, cealalt ^ prism ă ă a viziunii..." În măsura în care femeia este pur şi simplu asimilată unei fiinţe omeneşti, ea va fi la fel de incapabilă ca şi fiinţele umane masculine să salveze această lume de pierzanie; feminitatea ca atare introduce în civilizaţie acest alt element care este adevărul vieţii şi al poeziei, şi care, numai el, poate elibera omenirea. Perspectiva lui Breton fiind exclusiv poetică, femeia este privită în opera lui exclusiv ca poezie, deci în calitate de Celălalt. În măsura în care cineva şi-ar pune întrebări privind destinul ei, răspunsul ar fi implicat în idealul dragostei reciproce: ea nu are altă vocaţie decît dragostea; aceasta nu constituie nici o inferioritate, din moment ce vocaţia bărbatului însuşi este, de asemenea, dragostea. Totuşi, ne-ar plăcea să ştim dacă şi pentru ea dragostea este cheie a lumii, revelaţie a frumuseţii; va găsi ea oare această frumuseţe în iubitul ei? sau în propria-i imagine? Va fi ea oare capabilă de activitatea poetică ce realizează poezia printr-o fiinţă sensibilă sau se va limita la a aproba opera masculului său? Ea este poezia în sine, în imediat, adică pen tru bărbat; nu ni se spune dacă ea este astfel şi pentru sine. Breton vorbeşte despre femeie ca subiect. Mai mult, el nu evocă niciodată imaginea femeii rele. În întregul operei sale - în ciuda cîtorva pamflete şi manifeste în care vituperează împotriva turmei omeneşti -Breton urmăreşte nu să inventarieze rezistenţele superficiale ale lumii, ci să le reveleze adevărul secret: femeia nu-1 interesează decît pentru că este o „poartă" privilegiată. Profund ancorată în natură, foarte aproape de pămînt, ea apare şi ca o cheie a lumii de dincolo. La Breton aflăm acelaşi naturalism ezoteric ca şi la gnostici, care vedeau în Sofia principiul Mîntuirii şi chiar al creaţiei, ca şi la Dante * Sublinierea lui Breton. 268 alegîndu-şi-o pe Beatrice drept ghid, ca şi la Petrarca, iluminat de dragostea pentru Laura. Şi de aceea fiinţa cea mai ancorată în natură, cea mai apropiată de pămînt este şi cheia lumii celeilalte. Adevăr, Frumuseţe, Poezie, ea este Totul: încă o dată sub înfăţişarea Celuilalt, Totul, în afară de sine însăşi. V STENDHAL SAU ROMANESCUL ADEVĂRULUI Dacă, părăsind epoca în care ne aflăm, revin acum la Stendhal, este pentru că, la sfîrşitul acestor carnavaluri în care femeia se deghizează, rînd pe rînd, în scorpie, în nimfă, în stea a dimineţii, în sirenă, este reconfortant să abordăm un bărbat care trăieşte printre femei în carne şi oase. Stendhal, încă din copilărie, a iubit femeile în mod senzual; îşi proiecta în ele aspiraţiile adolescenţei sale: era gata să se imagineze salvînd din pericol o frumoasă necunoscută şi cîştigîndu-i dragostea. Sosind la Paris, ceea ce voia cu cea mai mare ardoare era „o femeie fermecătoare; ne vom adora, îmi va cunoaşte sufletul..." Bătrîn, scrie în ţarină iniţialele femeilor pe care le-a iubit cel mai mult. „Cred că am preferat reveria în loc de orice altceva", ne mărturiseşte el. Iar visele i-au fost hrănite de imagini de femei; amintirea lor însufleţeşte peisajele. „Linia stîncilor. apropnndu-ne de Arbois, cred, şi venind dinspre Dole pe strada cea mare, a fost pentru mine o imagine concretă şi evidentă a sufletului Metildei." Muzica, pictura, arhitectura, tot ceea ce a îndrăgit, a îndrăgit cu sufletul unui amant nefericit; dacă se plimbă prin Roma, la fiecare cotitură a paginii apare o femeie; prin regretele, tristeţile, bucuriile pe care i le-au trezit, el a cunoscut gustul propriului său suflet; vrea ca judecătorii lui să fie femeile: le frecventează saloanele, caută să se arate strălucitor în ochii lor; le-a datorat cele mai mari fericiri ale sale, cele mai mari suferinţe, ele au fost principala sa ocupaţie; preferă dragostea lor oricărei prietenii, preferă prietenia lor celei a bărbaţilor; femeile îi inspiră cărţile, care sînt populate de figuri de femei; în mare parte, pentru ele scrie. „Am norocul ca în 1900 să fiu citit de sufletele pe care le iubesc, doamnele Roland, Melanie Guilbert..." Ele au fost îns i substan a vie ii sale. Cum le-a fost acordat ăş ţ ţ acest privilegiu? Acest tandru prieten al femeilor, tocmai pentru că le iubeşte în adevărul lor, nu crede în misterul feminin; nici o esenţă nu defineşte o dată pentru totdeauna femeia; ideea unui „etern feminin" i se pare 269 pedantă şi ridicolă. „Pedanţii ne repetă de mai mult de două mii de ani că femeile au spiritul mai viu, iar bărbaţii mai multă soliditate; că femeile au mai multă delicateţe în idei, iar bărbaţii mai multă putere de concentrare. Tot astfel, un gură-cască din Paris care se plimba odată prin grădinile din Versailles trăgea concluzia, din tot ce vedea, că arborii se nasc tăiaţi cu foarfecă în forme geometrice." Diferenţele care se văd între femei şi bărbaţi reflectă diferenţele între situaţiile lor. De pildă, cum ar putea femeile să nu fie mai romaneşti decît bărbaţii lor? „O femeie cu lucrul ei de mînă, ocupaţie insipidă la care nuşi foloseşte decît mîinile, se gîndeşte la amantul ei, în timp ce acesta, galopînd pe cîmpie cu escadronul său, este pedepsit cu carcera dacă face o mişcare greşită." Tot astfel, femeile sînt acuzate de lipsă de bun-simţ. „Femeile preferă emoţiile raţiunii; este simplu de tot: cum, în virtutea platitudinii obiceiurilor noastre nu sînt însărcinate cu nici o treabă în familie, raţiunea nu le este niciodată utilă... Cere-i soţiei tale să regleze afacerile cu fermierii de pe două dintre domeniile voastre, şi pariez că va ţine registrele mai bine decît tine..." Dacă aflăm în istorie atît de puţine genii femei, este pentru că societatea le privează de orice mijloc de a se exprima. „Toate geniile care se nasc femei1 sînt pierdute pentru fericirea publicului; de îndată ce întîm plarea le oferă mijloacele de a se manifesta, le veţi vedea ajungînd la talentele cele mai dificile." Cel mai mare handicap pe care femeile îl au de îndurat este educaţia care le abrutizează; opresorul se stră duieşte totdeauna să diminueze ceea ce oprimă; bărbatul le refuză înadins femeilor şansele pe care le au. „Lăsăm neîntrebuinţate în ele calităţile cele mai strălucitoare şi cele mai fericite pentru ele însele şi pentru noi." La zece ani, fetiţa este mai vioaie şi mai inteligentă decît fratele ei; la douăzeci de ani ştrengarul este un tip spiritual, iar tînăra fată „o idioatâ stîngace, timidă, care se teme şi de un păianjen"; vina este a educaţiei pe care a primit-o. Ar trebui să li se dea fetelor exact atîta învăţătură cît şi băieţilor. Antifeminiştii obiectează că femeile cultivate şi inteligente sînt nişte monştri: tot răul vine din faptul că ele rămîn încă nişte excepţii; dacă ar putea ajunge la cultură la fel de natural ca şi bărbaţii, ar profita de ea cu aceeaşi naturaleţe. După ce au fost mutilate, sînt supuse unor legi împotriva naturii; măritate împotriva voinţei lor, societatea le vrea credincioase, iar divorţul le este reproşat ca pe o abatere de la bunele moravuri. Multe dintre ele au fost menite trîndăviei, cînd numai în muncă poate fi aflată fericirea Această condiţie îl indignează pe Stendhal şi el vede aici sursa tuturor defectelor care le sînt reproşate femeilor. Ele nu sînt nici îngeri, Sublinierea lui Stendhal. 270 nici demoni, nici sfmcşi: sînt fiinţe umane pe care nişte moravuri imbecile le-au redus la o stare de semisclavie. Tocmai pentru că au fost oprimate, cele mai bune dintre ele se vor păzi de tarele care îi urîţesc pe asupritorii lor; ele nu sînt, ca atare, nici inferioare, nici superioare bărbaţilor; dar printr-o curioasă răsturnare, situaţia lor nefericită le favorizează. Se ştie cît de mult urăşte Stendhal seriozitatea: banii, onorurile, rangurile, puterea i se par a fi cei mai trişti dintre idoli; imensa majoritate a bărbaţilor se alienează pentru a le cîştiga; pedantul, cel ce-şi dă importanţă, burghezul, soţul sufocă în ei orice scînteie de viaţă şi de adevăr; îndopaţi cu idei primite de-a gata, cu sentimente învăţate, supunîndu-se ruti-nelor sociale, personajul lor nu este locuit decît de vid; o lume populată de aceste creaturi fără suflet este un deşert de plictis. Din nefericire, multe femei lîncezesc în aceste triste mlaştini; sînt p pu i „cu idei înguste i pariziene" sau credincioase ipocrite; Stendhal ă ş ş încearcă „un dezgust mortal pentru femeile cinstite şi pentru ipocrizia care le este indispensabilă"; ele aduc în ocupaţiile lor frivole aceeaşi seriozitate care-i face să se umfle în pene pe soţii lor; stupide prin educaţie, invidioase, vanitoase, vorbăreţe, răutăcioase din trîndăvie, reci, pretenţioase, seci, vătămătoare, de ele e plin Parisul şi provincia; le vedem mişunînd în fundalul pe care se decupează nobilele figuri ale unei doamne de Renal sau ale unei doamne de Chasteller. Cea pe care Stendhal a descris-o cu grija cea mai plină de ură este fără îndoială doamna Grandet, din care a făcut negativul exact al doamnei de Roland sau al Metildei. Frumoasă, dar lipsită de expresie, dispreţuitoare şi lipsită de farmec, intimidează prin „celebra sa virtute", dar nu cunoaşte adevărata pudoare care vine din suflet; plină de admiraţie pentru sine, îmbibată de personajul ei, nu ştie decît să copieze din afară măreţia; în adîncul ei este vulgară şi meschină; „nu are caracter. .. mă plictiseşte" gîndeşte domnul Leuwen. „Perfect rezonabilă, preocupată de reuşita proiectelor sale", toată ambiţia ei este să facă din soţul ei un ministru; „spiritul ei era arid"; prudentă, conformistă, întotdeauna s-a ferit de dragoste şi este incapabilă de un sentiment generos; cînd pasiunea intra în acest suflet uscat, o arde fără s-o ilumineze. Nu avem decît să inversăm această imagine pentru a descoperi ceea ce le cere Stendhal femeilor; mai întîi să nu se lase prinse în capcanele seriozităţii; prin faptul că lucrurile pretinse a fi importante nu le sînt la îndemînă, ele riscă mai puţin decît bărbaţii să se alieneze în acestea; au mai multe şanse să-şi păstreze naturaleţea, naivitatea, generozitatea pe care Stendhal le pune mai presus de orice merit; ceea ce apreciază la ele este ceea ce am putea astăzi numi autenticitatea lor: este o trăsătură comună tuturor femeilor pe care le-a iubit sau pe care le-a inventat cu dragoste; toate sînt fiinţe libere şi adevărate. 271 Libertatea lor se afirmă, la unele, într-o manieră strălucitoare: Angela Pietragua, „tîrfă sublimă, în stilul italian, al Lucreţiei Borgia", sau doamna Azur, „tîrfa în stilul du Barry"... una dintre franţuzoaicele cele mai puţin uşuratice pe care le-am întîlnit*', sfidează pe faţă moravurile. Lamiel îşi bate joc de convenţii, de moravuri, de legi, Sanseverina se aruncă cu ardoare în intrigi şi nu se dă înapoi de la crimă Prin vigoarea spiritului lor, altele se ridică deasupra lumii obişnuite: cum ar fi Menta, cum ar fi Mathilde de la Mole care critică, denigrează, dispreţuieşte societatea care o înconjoară şi vrea să se distingă de ea. Şi la altele, această libertate are o înfăţişare în întregime negativă; ceea ce este remarcabil la doamna de Chasteller este detaşarea sa faţă de tot ceea ce e secundar; supusă voinţei tatălui ei şi chiar opiniilor acestuia, nu contestă mai puţin valorile burgheze prin această indiferenţă care i se reproşează ca o copilărie şi care e sursa veseliei sale nepăsătoare; Clelia Conţi se distinge şi ea prin rezervă; balul, distracţiile obişnuite ale tinerelor fete o lasă rece; ea pare totdeauna distantă „fie prin dispreţul faţă de tot ce o înconjoară, fie prin regretul după cine ştie ce himeră absentă". Ea judecă lumea, se indignează de josnicia ei. La doamna de Renal, independenţa spiritului este cel mai profund ascunsă; nici ea însăşi nu ştie cît de neadaptată este la propria-i soartă; extrema ei delicateţe, sensibilitatea ei ascuţită îi manifestă sila faţă de vulgaritatea celor care o înconjoară; este lipsită de ipocrizie; şi-a păstrat un suflet generos, în stare de emoţii violente, şi are nostalgia fericirii; abia se simte din afară căldura acestui foc care mocneşte în ea, dar va fi de ajuns o adiere pentru a-i trezi flăcările. Aceste femei sînt pur şi simplu vii; ele ştiu că sursa adevăratelor valori nu este în lucrurile exterioare, ci în inimi; aceasta face farmecul lumii în care trăiesc: ele alungă din ea plictisul prin simplul fapt că sînt prezente acolo cu visele, cu dorinţele, cu plăcerile, emoţiile şi fanteziile lor. Sanseverina, acest „suflet activ"", se teme de plictis mai mult decît de moarte. A stagna în plictis „înseamnă să te împiedici să mori, spunea ea, nu să trăieşti"; este „întotdeauna pasionat de ceva, totdeauna ac ionînd, totdeauna vesel ". Incon ă ţ ă ştiente, puerile sau profunde, vesele sau grave, îndrăzneţe sau misterioase, toate refuză somnul greu în care se împotmoleşte omenirea. Şi aceste femei care au ştiut să-şi păstreze în vid libertatea, imediat ce vor întîlni un obiect demn de ele, se vor ridica prin pasiune pînă la eroism; forţa sufletului lor, energia lor traduc sălbatica puritate a unei implicări totale. Dar numai libertatea nu ar ajunge să le înzestreze cu atîta farmec romanesc: o libertate pură este recunoscută cu stima, dar uu cu emoţie; ceea ce tulbură este efortul ei de a se împlini prin obstacolele care o oprimă; la femei, este cu atît mai patetic, cu cît lupta este mai dificilă. Victoria repurtată asupra unor constrîngeri exterioare este de 272 ajuns pentru a-1 încînta pe Stendhal; în Cronicile italiene, îşi închide eroinele între zidurile mănăstirilor, în palatul unui soţ gelos: ele trebuie să inventeze o mie şi unul de şiretlicuri pentru a se întîlni cu amanţii lor; uşi secrete, scări de frînghie, cufere însîngerate, răpiri, sechestrări, asasinate: dezlănţuirile de pasiune şi de nesupunere sînt servite de o ingeniozitate în care se desfăşoară toate resursele spiritului; moartea, torturile ameninţătoare dau şi mai multă strălucire îndrăznelilor sufletelor înverşunate pe care Stendhal le descrie. Chiar şi în operele de maturitate, scriitorul rămîne sensibil la acest romanesc aparent, care este înfăţişarea manifestă a aceluia care se naşte în suflet; nu mai pot fi distinse unul de altul, aşa cum o gură nu poate fi separată de surîsul ei. Clelia inventează din nou dragostea inventînd alfabetul care îi permite să corespondeze cu Fabricio; Sanseverina ne este descrisă ca „un suflet totdeauna deschis, care nu acţionează niciodată cu prudenţă, care se predă pe de-a-ntregul impresiei de moment"; cînd unelteşte, cînd îl otrăveşte pe prinţ, cînd inundă Parma, acest suflet ni se dezvăluie: nu este nimic altceva decît aventura sublimă şi nebunească pe care şi-a ales să o trăiască. Scara pe care Mathilde de la Mole o sprijină la fereastra ei este cu totul altceva decît un accesoriu de teatru: este, sub o formă tangibilă, imprudenţa ei orgolioasă, înclinaţia pentru extraordinar, curajul provocator. Calităţile sufletului ei nu s-ar descoperi dacă nu ar fi înconjurată de duşmani: zidurile unei închisori, voinţa unui suveran, severitatea familiei. Totuşi, constrîngerile cele mai greu de învins sînt acelea pe care fiecare le întîlneşte în sine însuşi; atunci aventura libertăţii este cea mai nesigură, ca mai sfîşietoare, cea mai picantă. Este evident că simpatia lui Stendhal pentru eroinele sale este cu atît mai mare cu cît ele sînt ţinute prizoniere cu mai multă străşnicie. Desigur, îi plac tîrfele, sublime sau nu, care au călcat o dată pentru totdeauna în picioare convenţiile; dar o îndrăgeşte cu mai multă tandreţe pe Metilde, reţinută de scrupulele şi de pudoarea ei. Lucien Leuwen se complace trăind alături de doamna de Hocquincourt cea lipsită de prejudecăţi; dar o iubeşte cu pasiune pe doamna de Chasteller, castă, rezervată, şovăitoare; Fabricio admiră sufletul integru al Sanseverinei, care se nu se înapoi de la nimic, dar i-o preferă pe Clelia, şi tînăra fată este cea care îi cîştigă inima. Iar doamna de Renal, înfăşurată în mîndria, prejudecăţile şi ignoranţa ei, este poate, dintre toate femeile create de Stendhal, cea care îl uimeşte cel mai mult. Scriitorul preferă să-şi situeze eroinele în provincie, într-un mediu limitat, depinzînd de un soţ sau de un tată imbecil; îi place ca ele să fie inculte şi chiar îmbibate de idei false. Doamna de Renal şi doamna de Chasteller sînt amîndouă legitimiste în chip obstinat; prima este timidă şi lipsită de orice experienţă, a doua, de o inteligenţă strălucitoare, dar a cărei valoare o ignoră, ele nu sînt, deci, răs- 273 punzătoare pentru erorile lor, ci mai curînd sînt victimele acestora, la fel cum sînt victimele instituţiilor şi ale moravurilor. Din eroare se naşte romanescul, aşa cum poezia ia naştere din eşec. Un spirit lucid care-şi hotărăşte actele în deplină cunoştinţă de cauză este aprobat sau blamat f r nici o implicare emo ional ; în timp ce ă ă ţ ă curajul şi manevrele unui suflet generos căutîndu-şi drumul în întuneric sînt admirate cu teamă, milă, ironie sau dragoste. Pentru că femeile sînt înşelate, vedem înflorind în inimile lor virtuţi inutile şi fermecătoare precum pudoarea, orgoliul, extrema lor delicateţe; într-un fel, acestea sînt nişte defecte: vor zămisli minciuni, susceptibilităţi, mînii, dar acestea se explică îndeajuns prin situaţia femeilor, determinate să pună orgoliu în lucrurile mici, sau cel puţin „în lucruri care nu au importanţă decît prin sentimente", pentru că toate lucrurile „pretinse importante" sînt în afara razei lor de acţiune; pudoarea lor este un rezultat al dependenţei de care suferă: pentru că le este interzis să arate ceea ce pot prin actele lor, îşi pun în joc însăşi fiinţa lor; li se pare că doar conştiinţa altora, şi în special a amantului lor, le revelează în adevărul lor; le e teamă, vor să fugă, să i se sustragă; în evadările, în ezitările şi revoltele lor, chiar şi în minciunile lor se exprimă o autentică preocupare pentru adevăr; şi acest lucru le face să fie respectabile; dar se exprimă cu stîngăcie, chiar cu rea-credinţă, ceea ce le face să fie înduioşătoare şi chiar puţin comice. Cînd libertatea se prinde în propriile sale capcane şi trişează cu sine însăşi este cea mai profund umană, şi deci, în ochii lui Stendhal, cea mai captivantă. Femeile lui Stendhal sînt patetice cînd sufletul lor le pune probleme neprevăzute; nici o lege, nici o reţetă, nici un raţionament, nici un exemplu venit din afară nu poate să le călăuzească; trebuie ca ele să decidă singure: această abandonare este momentul extrem al libertăţii. Clelia este crescută cu idei liberale, este lucidă şi rezonabilă; dar opiniile învăţate, juste sau false, nu sînt de nici un sprijin într-un conflict moral; doamna de Renal îl iubeşte pe Julien în pofida moralei, Clelia îl salvează pe Fabricio împotriva raţiunii sale; există în cele două cazuri aceeaşi depăşire a tuturor valorilor recunoscute. Această îndrăzneală o exaltă Stendhal; dar ea este cu atît mai emoţionantă, cu cit abia îndrăzneşte să se mărturisească; este şi mai naturală din această pricină, mai spontană, mai autentică. La doamna de Renal îndrăzneala este ascunsă în spatele inocenţei; pentru că nu cunoscuse dragostea, nu ştie so recunoască şi îi cedează fără nici o rezistenţă; s-ar spune că, pentru că a trăit în întuneric, este fără apărare înaintea fulgurantei lumini a pasiunii; ea o primeşte, orbită, chiar şi împotriva lui Dumnezeu, împotriva infernului; cînd acest foc se întunecă, ea cade din nou în tenebrele pe care le guvernează soţii şi preoţii; nu are încredere în propriile sale judecăţi, dar evidenţa o fulgeră; de cum îl regăseşte pe Julien, îi dăruieşte din nou sufletul ei; remuşcările, scri- 274 soarea pe care i-o smulge duhovnicul ei ne permit să ne dăm seama de distanţa uriaşă pe care acest suflet arzător şi sincer o avea de parcurs pentru a se smulge din închisoarea în care-1 închisese societatea şi pentru a ajunge să cunoască fericirea. Conflictul este mai conştient la Clelia; ea ezită între loialitatea faţă de tatăl său şi mila ei amoroasă; îşi caută motive; triumful valorilor în care crede Stendhal i se pare cu atît mai strălucitor, cu cît este resimţit ca o înfrîngere de către victimele unei civilizaţii ipocrite; scriitorul este încîntat să le vadă folosind viclenia şi reaua-credinţă pentru a face să învingă adevărul pasiunii şi al fericirii împotriva minciunilor în care cred: doamna de Renal, promiţîndu-i Fecioarei să nu-1 mai vadă pe Julien şi accep-tîndu-i timp de doi ani sărutările, îmbrăţişările, cu condiţia să rămînă cu ochii închişi, este în acelaşi timp ridicolă şi tulburătoare. Cu aceeaşi tandră ironie consideră Stendhal ezitările doamnei de Chasteller şi incoerenţele Mathildei de la Mole; atîtea ocolişuri, şiretlicuri, scrupule, victorii şi înfrîngeri ascunse pentru a ajunge la scopuri simple şi legitime reprezintă pentru el cea mai încîntătoare comedie; e ceva caraghios în aceste drame, pentru că actriţa este în acelaşi timp judecător şi inculpat, pentru că este propria ei victimă şi pentru că îşi impune drumuri complicate acolo unde ar ajunge o poruncă hotărîtă pentru ca nodul gordian să fie tăiat; şi totuşi aceste drame arată cea mai respectabilă grijă care poate chinui un suflet nobil; femeia vrea s r mîn demn de propria ei stim ; î i pune propria ă ă ă ă ă ş adeziune mai presus de a altora, şi prin chiar acest fapt se realizează ca un absolut. Aceste dezbateri solitare, fără ecou, sînt mai grave decît o criză ministerială; cînd se întreabă dacă va răspunde sau nu la dragostea lui Lucien Leuwen, doamna de Chasteller hotărăşte în privinţa ei înseşi şi a lumii: Poţi să ai încredere în semenul tău? Poţi să te încrezi în propria ta inimă? Care este valoarea dragostei şi a jurămintelor omeneşti? Este nebun sau generos acela care crede şi care iubeşte? Aceste interogaţii pun sub semnul întrebării însuşi sensul vieţii, a fiecăruia şi a tuturor. Bărbatul aşa-zis serios este de fapt superficial, pentru că acceptă justificări gata făcute ale vieţii sale; în timp ce o femeie pasionată şi profundă îşi revizuieşte în orice moment valorile stabilite; ea cunoaşte constanta tensiune a unei libertăţi fără sprijin; prin acest fapt, ea se simte fără încetare în pericol; poate în orice moment să cîştige totul sau să piardă totul. Acest risc asumat cu nelinişte dă aventurii sale culorile unei aventuri eroice. Şi miza este cea mai înaltă din cîte există: însuşi sensul acestei existenţe care-i este dat fiecăruia, singura lui soartă. Aventura Minei de Vanghel poate părea într-un sens absurdă; dar ea angajează în această aventură o întreagă etică. „Oare viaţa ei a fost un calcul greşit? Fericirea durase opt luni. Era un suflet prea arzător pentru a se putea mulţumi cu realitatea vieţii."' Mathilde de la Mole este mai puţin sinceră decît Clelia 275 sau decît doamna de Chasteller; îşi condiţionează actele după ideea pe care şi-o face despre sine însăşi, mai degrabă decît după evidenţa dragostei, a fericirii: există oare mai mult orgoliu, mai multă măreţie în a se apăra decît în a se pierde, în a se umili în faţa celui pe care-1 iubeşte decît în a-i rezista? Ea este singură în mijlocul îndoielilor şi riscă această stimă de sine la care ţine mai mult decît la propria-i viaţă. Căutarea fierbinte a adevăratelor raţiuni de a trăi prin tenebrele ignoranţei, ale prejudecăţilor, ale mistificărilor, în lumina tremurătoare şi febrilă a pasiunii, riscul infinit al fericirii sau al morţii, al măreţiei sau al ruşinii le dă acestor destine de femei gloria lor romanescă. Femeia nu ştie nimic, bineînţeles, despre seducţia pe care o emană în jurul ei. A se contempla pe sine însăşi, a juca un personaj este întotdeauna o atitudine neautentică; doamna Grandet, compa-rindu-se cu doamna Roland, dovedeşte prin chiar acest fapt că nu seamănă cu ea; dacă Mathilde de la Mole rămîne atrăgătoare, este pentru că se încurcă în comediile ei şi adesea cade pradă inimii sale în momentele în care crede că o domină; ea ne emoţionează în măsura în care scapă propriei voinţe. Dar nici eroinele cele mai pure nu sînt conştiente de ele însele. Doamna de Renal îşi ignoră graţia, iar doamna Chasteller - inteligenţa. Aceasta este una dintre bucuriile cele mai profunde ale amantului, cu care autorul şi cititorul se identifică: este martorul prin care sînt revelate aceste bogăţii ascunse; numai el poate admira această vivacitate pe care o manifestă, departe de privirile altora, doamna de Renal, acest „spirit viu, schimbător, profund"* de care cei din jurul doamnei de Chasteller habar n-au; şi chiar dacă şi alţii apreciază spiritul Sanseverinei, el este acela care pătrunde cel mai adînc în sufletul ei în faţa femeii, bărbatul gustă plăcerea contemplaţiei; vederea ei îl îmbată ca un peisaj sau un tablou; ea cîntă în inima lui şi dă culoare cerului. Această revelaţie este şi una a propriului sine: nimeni nu poate înţelege delicateţea femeilor, sensibilitatea şi ardoarea lor fără aşi făuri un suflet delicat, sensibil, fierbinte: sentimentele feminine creează o lume de nuanţe, de exigenţe, a căror descoperire îl îmbogăţeşte pe amant; lîngă doamna de Renal, Julien devine altă fiinţă decît ambiţiosul care se hotărîse să fie, se alege din nou pe sine. Dacă bărbatul nu o doreşte pe femeie decît într-un mod superficial, se va amuza să o seducă. Dar adevărata dragoste îi transfigurează viaţa. „Dragostea lui Werther deschide sufletul ... sentimentului şi bucuriei frumosului, sub orice formă s-ar prezenta, chiar sub o haină de dimie. Trebuie să găseşti fericirea chiar fără bogăţii.. ." Este un scop nou în viaţă, la care totul se raporteaz i care schimb totul. Dragostea-pasiune face s apar ăş ă ă ă în faţa ochilor unui bărbat toată natura, cu înfăţişările ei sublime, ca o noutate inventată abia ieri." Dragostea sfarmă rutina cotidiană, alungă plictisul, plictisul în care 276 Stendhal vede un rău atît de profund pentru că este absenţa tuturor raţiunilor de a trăi sau de a muri; îndrăgostitul are un scop şi aceasta e de ajuns pentru ca fiecare zi să se transforme într-o aventură; ce plăcere pentru Stendhal să petreacă trei zile ascuns în pivniţa Mentei! Scările de frînghie, cuferele însîngerate traduc în aceste romane înclinaţia pentru extraordinar. Dragostea, adică femeia, face să apară adevăratele scopuri ale existenţei: frumosul, fericirea, prospeţimea senzaţiilor şi a lumii. Ea îi smulge bărbatului sufletul şi prin aceasta i-1 dăruieşte; îndrăgostitul cunoaşte aceeaşi tensiune, aceleaşi riscuri ca şi iubita sa şi se cunoaşte pe sine mai autentic decît în cursul unei cariere plănuite şi gîndite. Cînd Julien şovăie la poalele scării ridicate de Mathilde, îşi pune sub semnul întrebării întregul destin; în aceste momente el oferă "adevărata măsură a valorii sale. Prin intermediul femeilor, sub influenţa lor, ca reacţie la purtările lor, Julien, Fabrice, Lucien învaţă lumea şi pe ei înşişi. Încercare, recompensă, judecător, prietenă, femeia este, într-adevăr, la Stendhal ceea ce Hegel, un moment, a fost tentat să facă din ea: această conştiinţă diferită, care, în recunoaşterea reciprocă, dă subiectului diferit acelaşi adevăr primit de la el. Cuplul fericit care se recunoaşte în dragoste sfidează universul şi timpul; îşi este suficient, atinge absolutul. Dar aceasta presupune că femeia nu este pura alternate; este ea însăşi subiect. Niciodată Stendhal nu se mărgineşte la a-şi descrie eroinele în funcţie de eroii săi, ci le dă un destin propriu: s-a proiectat chiar pe sine într-un pesonaj-femeie. Nu se apleacă asupra lui Lamiel precum Manvaux asupra Mariannei sau Richardson asupra Clarissei Harlow: îi îmbrăţişează destinul, aşa cum făcuse cu destinul lui Julien. Din acesta pricină, chiar figura lui Lamiel rămîne oarecum teoretică, dar este deosebit de semnificativă. Stendhal a ridicat în jurul fetei toate obstacolele imaginabile: este săracă, ţărancă, ignorantă, crescută grosolan de oameni plini de prejudecăţi; dar ea îndepărtează din drumul ei toate barierele morale din ziua în care înţelege întreaga extensie a acestor cuvinte: „e stupid". Libertatea spiritului său îi permite să reia pe socoteala ei toate tresăririle curiozităţii, ale ambiţiei, ale veseliei ei; înaintea unei inimi atît de hotărîte, obstacolele materiale nu pot să nu se aplaneze; singura problemă va fi pentru ea să-şi croiască, într-o lume mediocră, un destin pe măsură. Acest destin trebuia să se împlinească prin crimă şi prin moarte; dar este şi soarta care i-a fost data lui Julien. Nu există loc pentru marile suflete în societate, aşa cum este ea: bărbaţii şi femeile sînt priviţi la fel. Este remarcabil că Stendhal poate fi în acelaşi timp atît de profund romanesc şi atît de hotărît feminist; de obicei, feminiştii sînt spirite raţionale care adoptă în toate punctul de vedere universal; dar nu numai în numele libertăţii în general, ci în numele fericirii individuale reclamă Stendhal emanciparea femeii. Dragostea nu va avea, 277 crede el, nimic de pierdut din asta; dimpotrivă, va fi cu atît mai adevărată, cu cît femeia, fiind pentru bărbat o egală, îl va putea înţelege pe de-a-ntregul. Fără îndoială, cîteva dintre calităţile care sînt apreciate la femeie vor dispărea; dar preţul lor vine din libertatea care se exprimă prin el, iar aceasta se va manifesta sub alte chipuri; şi romanescul nu va dispărea din lume. Două fiinţe separate, aşezate în situaţii diferite, înfruntîndu-se în libertatea lor şi căutînd una prin alta justificarea existenţei, vor trăi întotdeauna o aventură plină de riscuri şi de promisiuni. Stendhal are încredere în adevăr; imediat cum individul fuge de el, moare; dar acolo unde străluceşte adevărul, strălucesc fru museţea, fericirea, dragostea, iubirea, o bucurie care-şi poartă justificarea în sine îns i. De aceea Stendhal refuz falsa poezie a miturilor la fel de mult ăş ă ca mistificările seriozităţii. Realitatea umană îi ajunge După el, femeia este pur şi simplu o fiinţă umană; visele n-ar putea făuri nimic mai ameţitor. VI Vedem din aceste exemple că în fiecare scriitor singular se re flectă marile mituri colective: femeia ne-a apărut drept carne: carnea masculului este zămislită de pîntecele matern şi recreată în îmbrăţişările amantei; prin aceasta femeia se înrudeşte cu natura, o întruchipează: animal, vale de sînge, trandafir înflorit, sirenă, culmea unei coline, îi dăruieşte bărbatului lutul, seva, frumuseţea sensibilă şi sufletul lumii; ea poate deţine cheile poeziei; poate fi mediatoare între această lume şi lumea de dincolo: graţie sau pythie, stea sau vrăjitoare, ea deschide porţile supranaturalului, ale suprarealului; este destinată imanenţei; şi prin pasivitatea ei radiază în jur pacea, armonia; dar dacă refuză acest rol, se transformă în insectă-călugăriţă, în căp-căună. În orice caz, ea apare ca un Celălalt privilegiat prin care subiectul se împlineşte: una dintre măsurile bărbatului, echilibrul său, salvarea, aventura, fericirea. Dar aceste mituri se orchestrează pentru fiecare într-o manieră foarte diferită. Celălalt este singular definit prin modul singular în care Unul alege să se afirme. Orice bărbat se afirmă ca o libertate şi ca o transcendenţă: dar nu toţi dau acestor cuvinte acelaşi sens. Pentru Montherlant, transcendenţa este o stare: el este transcendentul, planează în cerul eroilor; femeia stagnează pe pămînt, la picioarele sale; el se complace în a măsura distanţa care îl desparte de ea; din cînd în cînd, o ridică pînă la el, o prinde, apoi o aruncă din nou; niciodată nu 278 se înjoseşte coborînd pînă la sfera ei de tenebre lipicioase. Lawrence situează transcendenţa în falus; falusul nu este viaţă şi putere decît datorită femeii; imanenţa este, deci, bună şi necesară; falsul erou care pretinde că nu atinge pămîntul, departe de a fi un semizeu, nu ajunge nici măcar să fie bărbat; femeia nu este de dispreţuit, ea este o bogăţie profundă, un izvor cald; dar trebuie să renunţe la orice transcendenţă personală şi să se limiteze s-o hrănească pe aceea a bărbatului. Acelaşi devotament i-1 cere Claudel: femeia este pentru el cea care menţine viaţa, în timp ce bărbatul îi prelungeşte avîntul prin actele sale; dar pentru catolic, tot ceea ce se petrece pe pămînt se scaldă în zadarnica imanenţă; singura transcendenţă este Dumnezeu; în ochii Lui, bărbatul care acţionează şi femeia care-1 serveşte sînt la fel de egali; fiecare trebuie să-şi depăşească propria sa condiţie terestră: salvarea este, în orice caz, o întreprindere autonomă. Pentru Breton, ierarhia sexelor se răstoarnă; acţiunea, gîndirea conştientă în care bărbatul îşi situează transcendenţa îi par o plată mistificare ce naşte războiul, prostia, birocraţia, negarea umanului; imanenţa, pura prezenţă opacă a realului este adevărul: adevărata transcendenţă sar împlini prin reîntoarcerea la imanenţă. Atitudinea sa este exact con-trapartea aceleia a lui Montherlant: acestuia îi place războiul pentru că femeile nu-şi au locul acolo, Breton venerează femeia pentru că aduce pacea; unul confundă spiritul şi subiectivitatea, refuză univer sul dat; celălalt gîndeşte că spiritul este obiectiv prezent în inima femeii; femeia îl compromite pe Montherlant pentru că îi sfarmă singurătatea; pentru Breton, este revelaţie, pentru că îl smulge subiectivităţii sale Cît despre Stendhal, am văzut că abia la el femeia capătă o valoare mitică; o consideră ca fiind şi ea o transcendenţă; pentru acest umanist, libertăţile se împlinesc în relaţiile lor reciproce; şi îi ajunge ca Celălalt să fie pur şi simplu altul pentru ca viaţa să aibă pentru el „o savoare picantă"; nu caută „un echilibru stelar", nu se hrăneşte cu pîinea dezgustului; nu aşteaptă nici un miracol; nu vrea să aibă de-a face cu cosmosul sau cu poezia, ci cu nişte libertăţi. Aceasta se întîmplă pentru că se simte el însuşi ca o libertate translucidă. Ceilalţi - acesta este unul dintre punctele cele mai importante - se afirmă ca transcendenţe, dar se simt prizonierii unei prezen e opace aflate în nucleul lor în i i: i atunci ţ ş ş ş proiectează în femeie „acest sîmbure de întuneric imposibil de sfărîmaf. La Montherlant aflăm un complex adlerian din care se naşte o rea-cre-dinţă densă: acest ansamblu de pretenţii şi de spaime îl întruchipează în femeie; dezgustul faţă de ea este sila pe care se teme s-o simtă faţă de sine; vrea ca în ea să calce în picioare proba totdeauna virtuală a propriei sale insuficienţe; cere dispreţului să 1 salveze; femeia este 279 groapa în care aruncă monştrii care-1 locuiesc.l Viaţa lui Lawrence ne arată că suferea de un complex analog, dar pur sexual; femeia are în opera sa valoarea unui mit de compensaţie; prin ea se exaltă o virilitate de care scriitorul nu era sigur; cînd o descrie pe Kate la picioarele lui Cipriano, crede că a repurtat asupra Friedei un triumf viril; nu admite ca tovarăşa sa să-1 pună în discuţie: dacă i-ar contesta sco-Purile, şi-ar pierde orice încredere în ele; rolul ei este să-1 liniştească, li cere pacea, repausul, credinţa, aşa cum Montherlant îi cerea certitudinea superiorităţii sale. Nu încrederea în sine îi lipseşte lui Claudel: dacă este timid, nu este decît în ceea ce priveşte taina lui Dumnezeu. De aceea la el nu aflăm nici urmă de război al sexelor. Bărbatul ia asupră-şi cu îndrăzneală povara femeii.: ea este şansa ispitei sau a mîntuirii. Se pare că pentru Breton bărbatul nu este adevărat decît prin misterul care îl locuieşte; îi place ca Nadja să vadă această stea spre care se îndreaptă el, care este „precum inima unei flori fără inimă": în vise. În presentimente, în desfăşurarea spontană a limbajului sau interior, în aceste activităţi care scapă de sub controlul voinţei şi al raţiunii se recunoaşte el: femeia este manifestarea sensibilă a acestei prezenţe voalate, infinit mai substanţială decît personalitatea sa conştientă. Cît despre Stendhal, acesta coincide liniştit cu el însuşi; dar are nevoie de femeie, cum şi ea are nevoie de el, pentru ca existenţa sa risipită să se adune în unitatea unei figuri şi a unui destin; bărbatul ajunge la fiinţă ca pentru semenul său; dar "trebuie ca acesta săi împrumute conştiinţa: ceilalţi bărbaţi au faţă de semenii lor prea multă indiferenţă; numai femeia îndrăgostită îşi deschide inima către iubitul său şi îl adăposteşte acolo cu totul. În afară de Claudel, care află în Dumnezu un martor ales, toţi scriitorii despre care am vorbit aşteaptă ca, după cum spune Malraux, femeia să îndrăgească în ei „acest monstru incomparabil"" pe care doar ei îl cunosc. Prin colaborare sau prin luptă, bărbaţii se înfruntă în generalitatea lor. Montherlant este pentru egalii săi un scriitor, Lawrence, un doctrinar, Breton, un şef de şcoală, Stendhal, un diplomat sau un om de spirit; femeia este aceea care revelează într-unui un prinţ magnific şi crud, în altul, un faun neliniştitor, în altul, un zeu sau un soare sau o fiinţă „neagră şi rece ca un bărbat fulgerat la picioarele Sfinxului""-, iar în ultimul, un seducător, un vrăjitor, un amant. 1 Stendhal a judecat, anticipînd cruzimile cu care se amuză Montherlant: „Ce să faci cu indiferenţa? Dragostea-plăcere, dar fără orori. Ororile vin întot deauna dintr-un suflet nuc care caută să se liniştească asupra propriilor sale mente". 2 Nadja. 280 Pentru fiecare dintre ei, femeia ideală va fi aceea care-1 va întruchipa cel mai exact pe acel Celălalt capabil să-i descopere sieşi propriul său eu. Montherlant, spiritul solar, caută în ea pura animalitate; Lawrence, spiritul falie, îi cere să rezume sexul feminin în generalitatea sa; Claudel o defineşte ca pe un suflet geamăn; Breton îndrăgeşte o Melusine înrădăcinată în natură, îşi pune speranţa în femeia-copil; Stendhal îşi doreşte o iubită cultivată, cu spiritul şi moravurile libere, egala sa. Dar totdeauna, fie că este vorba de femeia egală sau de femeia-copil, de sufletul geamăn sau de femeia-sex ori de animalul feminin, singurul s u destin terestru este b rbatul. Oricare ar ă ă fi eul care se caută în ea, nu se poate atinge pe sine decît dacă femeia acceptă să-i servească drept creuzet. În orice caz, i se cer dragoste şi uitare de sine. Montherlant consimte să se înduioşeze asupra femeii care-i permite să-şi măsoare puterea virilă; Lawrence îi înalţă un imn fierbinte aceleia care renunţă la sine în favoarea lui; Claudel exaltă vasala, roaba, credincioasa care i se supune lui Dumnezeu supunîndu-i-se bărbatului; Breton aşteaptă de la femeie să mîntuie omenirea, pentru că ea este în stare de dragostea cea mai totală faţă de copilul sau de iubitul său; şi chiar la Stendhal, eroinele sînt mai tulburătoare decît personajele masculine, pentru că ele se dăruiesc pasiunii cu o violenţă mai nebunească; ele îl ajută pe bărbat să-şi împlinească destinul, aşa cum Prouheze contribuie la salvarea lui Rodrigue; în romanele lui Stendhal se întîmplă adesea ca femeile să-şi salveze iubitul de la ruină, de la închisoare sau de la moarte. Devotamentul feminin este cerut ca o datorie de către Montherlant sau de către Lawrence; mai puţin aroganţi, Claudel, Breton, Stendhal îl admiră ca pe o opţiune generoasă; ei îl doresc fără să pretindă a-1 merita; dar - în afară de Lamiel - toate operele lor arată că aşteaptă de la femei acel altruism pe care Comte îl admira la ele care îi impunea respect şi care, şi îu opinia lui, constituia în acelaşi timp o inferioritate flagrantă şi o echivocă superioritae. Am putea multiplica exemplele, dar nu ar avea rost: concluziile ar fi aceleaşi. Definind femeia, fiecare scriitor îşi defineşte propria sa etică generală şi ideea singulară pe care şi-o face despre el însuşi: adesea în ea înscrie distanţa între viziunea sa asupra lumii şi visele-i egotiste. Absenţa sau insignifianţa elementului feminin în ansamblul operei sale este ea însăşi simptomatică; are o extremă importanţă cînd rezumă în totalitatea lor toate aspectele Celuilalt, cum se întîmplă la Lawrence; şi tot astfel, îşi păstrează importanţa dacă femeia este sesizată pur şi simplu drept un Celălalt, dar scriitorul se interesează de aventura individuală a vieţii sale, ca în cazul lui Stendhal; dar îşi pierde această importanţă într-o epocă cum este a noastră, în care problemele singulare ale fiecăruia trec pe locul al doilea Totuşi femeia, în calitate de Celălalt, joacă un rol în măsura în care, fie şi numai pentru a se depăşi, fiecare bărbat are încă nevoie să ia cunoştinţă de sine. 281